


Surf and Turf

by BrigidTheFae



Series: One Last Ride [6]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, F/M, I hope you heathens are satisfied, Oral Sex, Partner Swapping, Smut, the wurm is loose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrigidTheFae/pseuds/BrigidTheFae
Summary: All they wanted was to get away for two weeks. Rent a vacation home on a private island to enjoy being together.Alone.Funny thing about making plans is that they never turn out the way you expect...
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: One Last Ride [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932142
Comments: 28
Kudos: 45





	Surf and Turf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemonlush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlush/gifts), [OrpheusUnderneath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrpheusUnderneath/gifts).



> This is, well... an AU of two AUs. Nothing from the One Last Ride universe is canon, just like it's side stories "House Broken" and "Barn Destroyer", which you can find on Lemonlush's profile. There are nods to stuff that's yet to happen in Making Waves, but if you're caught up you knew what was going to happen anyway. If you came across this without having read either fic...I don't know what to say, cause this will likely be confusing.
> 
> A big thanks to Lemonlush for letting me take a whack at this and for helping me keep it consistent, as well as the heathens over on the IY Book Club server for this idea even coming up in the first place.

"The fuck is an air-bee-and-bee?" Inuyasha looked at the brochure in his hand, then back up at the island they were slowly approaching on the private ferry. When Kagome came to him and said that she wanted to have an impromptu vacation, he'd let her iron out the details. In hindsight he probably should have paid attention…but she'd also presented him with the information wearing just his t-shirt and holding a plate of bacon.

Like he would've hung onto anything she said to him when he was more focused on how the cotton tee bunched over the swell of her hips. Or how each movement she took towards the bed made the hemline raise up just a bit, enough to expose the shape of her sex to his hungry gaze –

"…yasha? Inuyasha! You aren't even listening!"

He shook his head, trying to dispel it of the highly erotic memories she'd gifted him with. Hearing the ferryman laugh from his place at the wheel helped with that. "Sure I was."

"Then what did I just say?" She asked expectantly. When he failed to answer, Kagome swatted his chest lightly and laughed. She could tell from the slack expression on his face that he had been reliving that morning she brought him breakfast in bed. The blush he was now trying to hide only made it more obvious. "I said, an Airbnb is a program that lets people rent out their vacation homes to others. It's more private than anything we'd get if we booked a hotel." She paused, slipping her hand into his and entwining their fingers, "And considering everything we've been through, I think we deserve some alone time away from everything."

The glint of light reflecting off the stone on her left hand made him smile. Yes, after everything they'd dealt with, a vacation on a private island was just what they needed. Alone. Away from everything.

The island, while small, would be theirs for the next two weeks. No work to think about, no parents to hover over them and ask questions, and most importantly no drama that could follow said questions. Nothing but the ocean as their view each morning and the comfort of each other's arms at night. He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel a bit guilty about leaving the ranches for this vacation, but they'd both taken care of a lot before Kagome booked the trip.

Such as moving Kagome's belongings back from California to his place. Fuck that hadn't been fun. The day before they had flown out, his mother had given Kagome an earful, and the younger woman had taken it – up to a point. When Izayoi had mentioned Kikyo again, despite being long out of the picture, she'd fired back. Kagome had owned up to every mistake she'd made, then proceeded to point out that Inuyasha hadn't been a saint back then either. He'd been powerless to intervene, or rather, he _knew_ better than to get between the two women. It had been a long time coming and if he so much as said anything he couldn't have been sure which would've turned on him first. In fact the only thing that had broken the tension had been the sound of a potato chip bag rattling. Sesshomaru hadn't looked the least bit guilty as he watched from the doorway. Izayoi had rolled her eyes, told him he'd ruin his supper, and that was that.

She'd still give Kagome a calculating look every now and then, but after that the atmosphere between them had changed for the better. Well, better than it had been anyway. At least now his mother didn't have to fake being nice when Kagome came over to the house. Not that she had been all that good at it before.

' _It might do Ma some good as well,'_ he thought. When they'd broken the news of their engagement, he could tell she had reservations. He understood – neither of them had given her a reason to be completely giddy. Even Kagome's mother had reacted the same. They were scared, both for their children and of getting their hopes up.

He squeezed Kagome's hand. She was his, and he was hers. They had grown up, made a lot of mistakes trying to understand where they went wrong. They were working on fixing it, little by little. This time around, all the cards were on the table, no withholding anything. Neither had mentioned it, but there were some disadvantages to being in a smaller town. It was impossible to get complete privacy, even at his house some days. There was always someone wanting something.

They were broken from their silent musings by the call of the ferryman warning them that the docking might be a little jerky and to brace themselves. As they grasped the railing of the ferry, they tried to see if they could get a look at "their" house for the next two weeks, but could only see large clusters of trees. With the ferry stopped at the small dock, the ferryman came to assist them in unloading their luggage.

"Do you happen to know _where_ the rental house is?" Kagome asked kindly. She was about to reach for her wallet to offer the ferryman a tip for his trouble, but Inuyasha beat her to it.

The man had refused at first, but when the hanyou insisted, he took the folded bills with thanks. "You see that break in the trees?" he asked them, pointing straight ahead. "That path is gonna lead you to the rental house. It's not too far back, and once you turn the corner you'll see it clear as day. The owners like their privacy." He grinned. "The contractor that had to build the house didn't care so much for their idea."

"How do you know that?" Inuyasha asked.

"He's my brother." The ferryman laughed, recalling how mad his brother had been when he'd been presented with the idea. He'd never met the owners personally, but they'd paid a pretty penny to have it built. Worked out for him as well, being the sole transportation to this island and back. After double-checking to make sure the couple had everything they needed, he began preparations to go back to the mainland.

Inuyasha loaded up with most of the luggage, leaving Kagome to carry the smaller bags of food they'd brought along, only because she'd grabbed them quicker. "You could let me get some of those you know."

"I did, didn't I? 'Sides. You got enough on your plate." He said as he started walking.

"I'm marrying you. I'd say more than enough," she teased, jogging to catch up with him.

True to the ferryman's words, no sooner had they entered the break in the trees did they see the rental house. It was clear from first glance that the owners had put a lot of thought into their vacation home. Tucked away in the trees sat a modest three story with open space underneath the first level for parking, should the guests be inclined to cart their bikes or ATVs on the ferry ride. A long staircase jutted from the middle of the front porch that overlooked the open area.

Kagome grinned, taking in her fiancé's expression. He'd been skeptical in the beginning, but now… "How do you feel about my idea now?"

"I think you already know the answer to that, Love."

It was so hard not to punch the air, especially holding bags of food in both hands. "So I was right –"

Inuyasha was halfway up the steps before he said "Ah – I didn't say that –"

"You implied it –" she grinned wider, watching his expression become annoyed that she was right. She was a few steps behind him and she couldn't help the singsong voice. It was like they were teenagers again in a way.

"Kags–" he warned.

"–Yash" she teased in the same tone.

Inuyasha dropped the luggage in front of the door as Kagome stopped beside him and unlocked it, shifting the bags to hang from the crook of her arm. Before she could take a step inside, he had swept her up into his arms, grinning triumphantly at her squeal of surprise as he carried her across the threshold. He set her down in the foyer before turning to get the rest of their things. Kagome wanted to point out that his little stunt didn't count, but looking around her at the rental house had her forgetting anything else.

The floorplans and stills of the rooms on the website did little to really capture how content the house was when you stood inside it. The owners had kept the decorations and furniture simple and functional to appeal to all who might rent from them. Inuyasha would be pleased with that. A few of the example homes she had shown him made him visibly cringe with the overzealous florals or eye-straining color palettes they chose.

Kagome shifted the bags in her hands as she turned on the spot. According to the floorplans, the foyer fed into a hallway that would lead to the living room if they went straight ahead. On the immediate left was a half bath and a coat closet. The staircase sat on her right. With the bags she nodded to Inuyasha to follow her down the hallway. She made a sharp left as she entered the living-dining room area and set the bags on the island in the kitchen.

Inuyasha set their luggage down and moved to help her put away the food. "Didn't think the owners would leave food in a rental," he commented, opening the refrigerator to find an assortment of things.

"Maybe it's like how some Uber drivers will have snacks and water on hand for passengers," she replied offhandedly. It wasn't unheard of, and a few times that she'd used the service she'd been met with the amenities. She heard him snort before grabbing the luggage once more. "If I read the floorplans right, there's a pantry just past the kitchen, and then past that's the laundry room."

"What about the bedroom?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Do you want to use the upper suite or the one down here?" she responded with a roll of her eyes. "Both have a full bath."

"Don't matter to me, Darling. We ain't gonna be doing much sleeping anyway."

Kagome knew he liked to be high up, so she led him past the first suite and upstairs. The second suite was situated over the one below it. She'd seen mentioned in the listing that there was a third room that could be converted into an additional guest room if needed. A gathering room divided the suite and additional room with another closet and a small bunk room. "I guess the owners anticipated to rent out to large groups of people?" she mused, stopping to peek into each room on the upper level. "Maybe families?"

She heard a 'plunk' as Inuyasha dropped their luggage in the room before she saw him lean against the doorway. He was giving her a loving look as he said "We'll have to remember to come back out here in the future when we have some pups of our own to bring along. Maybe the rest of the families if they can behave," he added with a crooked grin. They both knew it was their mothers that were the issue, and maybe with time…

"I think I'm gonna take a walk on the beach. You want to come with me?" Kagome changed the subject. One thing at a time, after all. She wanted a family with Inuyasha, but they had a laundry list of other things to consider first. He knew it too.

He shrugged. "Might join you in a few. I'm gonna unpack our stuff, so you can come behind me and reorganize it – hey!" He laughed as she took a half-hearted swat at his arm. "You know it's true!"

"Only because you mixed up my spray-on deodorant with my shaving gel –"

"One time!"

"Well I had foamy armpits! And I was in a rush!"

Inuyasha nudged her down the stairs. "Fine, fine. I'll read the cans. Go find a sand dollar or something."

"Maybe I'll find me a merman," she teased, laughing at his mock-pout. They both knew that mermaids and mermen were only the stuff of fairy tales. _'And even if there was such a thing, it's not like one could compete with Inuyasha.'_

* * *

On the shoreline, not far from the house, a couple split off. One collected a discarded towel left hanging on a low branch and dried off, pulling on the clothes over the bathing suit. "Are you sure you don't want me to wait?"

"Nah," the other said, pulling himself onto the sand. "Go on ahead. I'll join you soon." He grinned at her retreating back as he scooped handfuls of sand into his lap. The transformation back to his human legs still irked him with the delay, but this time he had a surprise in store for his new bride. She'd jokingly bought him a bathing suit he never would have picked out for himself – at the urging of her girlfriends was her excuse – and he'd tucked it away in his luggage for the occasion.

She had told him that she didn't expect him to wear it.

Inuyasha felt his legs finish the transformation and stood, brushing the sand from himself. If he were a more patient man he could just let the sun take care of things, however when it came to Kagome he was anything but anymore. She was waiting for him, and if it meant awkwardly dusting sand off his ass on the beach to hurry up he was willing to do it.

It was a private island anyway. No one was on it but them. And she had seen him do stranger stuff naked so it's not like it was out of the ordinary.

He searched around the tree that they had draped their clothes on, forgoing the ones he'd worn for the skimpy swimwear he'd hidden. As he stepped into it, it didn't feel any different than the boxer briefs he was used to wearing, there was just less covering him. The backside could've had more to it in his opinion, the fabric – what there was of it – was trying to disappear in his ass cheeks. Each step he took across the sand with his clothes in hand made it go up a little further, but this was for Kagome. He'd wear it for Kagome. Just this once so he could say he tried it on.

His brows lowered as he spotted her on the beach. That didn't make sense. She had told him that she was going to go in and start lunch, so why was she still out here? Not that it mattered, this could work in his favor. After all, the sooner she saw him in it the sooner he could take it off.

"Hey Kagome," he called out, striking a pose. "You wanna take a look at this?" Inuyasha expected Kagome to turn and get a good laugh at his expense. Her turning and shrieking was not.

"What happened to you?! Why are you human!?"

"What are you talking about? I always look like this when I get out of the water!"

"No you don't!" she kept shrieking. "It's daylight! Why is your hair black!?"

Inuyasha frowned. "What color is it supposed to be? It's always been black, Kagome. You know this –"

"No! No – your hair only goes black on the night of the new moon!"

"That – that doesn't make sense! What are you talking about!"

"What are _you_ talking about?!" she countered. "And why are you wearing that tiny little thing?! Where did you even _get_ it?!"

Inuyasha sputtered. "The hell is going on, Kagome?! You're the one that _gave_ it to me!"

"I sure as hell did not!"

* * *

Inside the house Kagome draped the damp towel over the back of the closest dining room chair. She'd take it and put it with their laundry when she went to the bedroom to change. Her stomach started to growl and her first priority was to start getting their lunch together. As she opened the refrigerator, she pulled a face. _'That's weird, I don't remember us bringing any of this stuff.'_ She shrugged it off, selecting a bottled drink she did remember packing and closing the door. It wouldn't surprise her that she had forgotten what she'd packed. Inuyasha certainly had a way of making her forget things when he distracted her…

"There you are, Darling," the husky voice behind her purred. "Thought you were just going to be walking along the shore? If I'd known ya were gonna take a dip in the ocean I'd have joined you."

Kagome had been about to respond that he _had_ been with her, when she felt the smack of a hand on her ass and the tickle of what felt like long nails. That had her whirling around on the spot to find a set of bewildered golden eyes staring back at her instead of the dark whiskey she had earlier. In place of the long dark hair that hung around his shoulders, it was silver. And she'd _just_ noticed the furry dog ears tucked within the strands… "Inu…yasha?" she asked uncertainly.

"What's that look for, Kags? You know it's me."

"D-do I?" she squeaked when he stepped closer to her, slipping his arms around her waist. The clawed hands were lightly scraping along her backside, and she couldn't help the shiver. Inuyasha had tickled her before, but this sensation was new. She wasn't sure if she liked it exactly; at the moment she was too busy trying to figure out why his hair had gone near-white. "What happened to your hair? And your eyes? And –"

The man that looked like Inuyasha frowned down at her. He had answered to the name, but there were differences between the Inuyasha she was married to and…whoever this man was. "Kags?" he asked uncertainly.

"You've never called me Kags before." she frowned now. "What brought this on?"

The frown shifted into a look of abject horror as realization washed over him. "Oh fuck – you're not my fiancé."

"Fiancé? I don't know about you, but that title went away about three weeks ago when we got married –"

"Fuck. Shit. Fuck! I just smacked another woman's ass! Fucking hell, a _married_ woman at that!" he groaned, all but leaping back from her. "Fuck, Kagome's gonna kill me –"

"Kagome? That's my name!"

The silver haired man could only stare at her in disbelief, but the distant shriek from outside jerked their attention. She swallowed, trying to compose herself. So she had been mistaken for this guy's girlfriend. He also answered to her husband's name, and from the way he was acting his girlfriend's name was also _her_ name. It may have been close to noon, but it was too early for these kinds of mind games.

"I'm gonna take a guess and say that's your fiancé?" she asked softly. Kagome's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. Oh god – Inuyasha was still out on the beach! "We gotta go!" she yelped, swerving around the man and running towards the door. She didn't have to turn back to see if he was following her, the sounds of his footsteps were right behind her.

* * *

"Who are you!?"

"I'm Inuyasha!"

"No you're not!"

The merman brushed back his wet bangs in frustration. This woman that looked like his wife was acting like she didn't even know him now. "Did you hit your head on something, 'Gome?"

"No I didn't! And you don't call me that! You've never called me that -!"

"The hell I don't!" Great. Now he was yelling too. Some start to a vacation this was. "I've always called you 'Gome. Ever since we were kids! You damn sure didn't mind me yelling it out as I had you bent over in the ocean earlier!"

The woman that looked like Kagome turned pale. "I have _never_ had sex in the ocean! The very idea – oh god that sounds horrible! In the water would be bad enough, but _salt_ water? What is _wrong_ with you?!"

This woman was clearly not his wife, that much he had figured out. How she got on this island was another matter. Inuyasha was about to retort when he saw movement coming from the house. He turned to focus on the shouts, knowing for certain that one _was_ his Kagome. He wasn't expecting to see a man running close behind her. "Get away from my wife!" he yelled, starting towards the pair.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, running towards the merman, stumbling slightly across the sand in the process. She didn't stop to process the woman that was only a few feet away, calling out the same name. Right then her only concern was that her husband hadn't been hung from a hook and weighed. If she had, she'd have seen the ire flash in the other woman's eyes at her presence.

"Who the hell is she, Yash?!"

"Darling, I can explain – I _think_ I can explain –"

Inuyasha checked his wife over with a glance before rounding on the other man. "Someone had damn well explain," he growled. "Why were you in our house with my wife?"

Kagome turned back to the silver haired man and had to do a double-take when she took in the sight of the other woman. Save for the clothes and the slightly paler skin, she looked like a copy of herself. With blue eyes. "You must be his girlfriend," she breathed. "You're Kags?"

The other woman seemed to bristle at the use of the name. "It's _Kagome_. Who are _you_ and why were you in _our_ house with _my_ boyfriend?"

"What do you mean _your_ house?" the island woman frowned. "Inuyasha and I rented this house for two weeks –"

"You mean to say that Inuyasha and I rented this house for two weeks," the Californian corrected her, then frowned as the realization set in. Her prickly demeanor fell away and in its place was upset. "You both booked this house. For two weeks."

Kagome's heart went out for the look-a-like next to the dog-eared man, even if seconds before she looked at her as if she were ready to fight. From the defeated look in her eyes, it looked like she'd had big plans. "Hey," she began. "I think we got off on the wrong foot. I mean, there's clearly been some…confusion…going on. Why don't we go inside and sit down and sort this out?" She looked back to the silver haired man that also answered to Inuyasha and saw that he was focused on _her_ Inuyasha. When she looked back to the merman she understood why. "What the hell is that?!" she squeaked.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha looked down at himself, finally remembering that he was wearing a nearly-indecent bathing suit that was only meant to be seen by _his_ Kagome. "Shit," he hissed, dropping everything in his hands except for the shorts that he hastily stepped into. His cheeks were burning. He could feel them. "I was trying to surprise _you_ ," he mumbled, crossing his arms.

The silver haired man scoffed. "I don't know what kind of surprise that was meant to be, but I think you got the desired effect pal."

"Who asked you," Inuyasha bit out. It hadn't escaped his notice that this other man had similar facial features. What alarmed him the most was the silver-white hair that looked too similar to his old man. "And what _are_ you," he added, finally spotting the ears that swiveled at each sound.

* * *

With everyone inside and dressed more decently, the four sat at the dining room table. Both women had their laptops open and were furiously tapping away at the keyboards, leaving the two men to sit and wait. The merman kept glancing at the silver haired man's ears, watching them twitch and swivel. He'd never seen anything like that before in his life. His older brother had been to other realms and never made mention of anyone having animal ears. Even without that noticeable feature, he could still tell that there was some kind of otherworldly strength simmering under the surface. The long claws that were tapping on the tabletop became more agitated as the silence drug on.

"What?" the other man bit out. "You keep staring so you might as well ask and be done with it."

Not able to stop himself, Inuyasha responded. "Trying to figure out what you are exactly."

"Maybe I ought to sharpen my claws on you," the golden eyes narrowed. "It'd serve you right for thinking you could make a move on my fiancé."

"I have no interest in your fiancé. As you can see I'm married and have no reason for looking elsewhere. Your fiancé was just in the wrong place at the wrong time –"

"Don't give ya any right to walk around in that banana hammock –"

"–This was _supposed_ to be a private island!"

Both Kagomes simultaneously reached out with a hand and placed it on their significant other in a calming gesture. Neither had looked up from their screens, but the two men had noticed. Frankly, it was frightening that they'd done it at the same time without conscious thought. There was more tapping of the keys, then a pair of collective sighs before they looked up at the other before dissolving into laughter.

"What's so damn funny about this, Darling?"

The blue-eyed Kagome looked at her fiancé and smiled apologetically. "Do you want to go first, or should I?" she asked the other woman across the table.

Kagome chewed her lip. Her gut was telling her what she hoped had been an honest mistake, but still… they had to know. "You book through Luxury Retreats?"

"I did."

"Northshore –"

"Beachfront Haven –"

"From July tenth –"

"To July twenty-fourth."

"Oh."

"I see."

The island woman softly closed her laptop and went back to chewing her lip. "It appears that we were double-booked," she said, looking at her husband. "I think…what may have happened was a computer error? Maybe the database didn't register that one of us had made the reservations first, or maybe it could be that since we both seem to share the same name it didn't find a fault?" She was grasping at straws at this point. With most things being done through computers anymore she had no way of knowing if it had been user error or a technical error.

"What do we do?"

The blue-eyed Kagome closed her laptop, looking defeated. "What can we do? The ferryman won't return to this island until the end of our stay."

"Hey," Kagome said softly. "It was an honest mistake. This is a large house, so I don't see why we all can't share it –"

"Share with that pervert?!"

The merman shot to his feet. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"That's rich coming from the man who thought it was a good idea to wave his sausage at my girlfriend!"

Kagome reached to grab the merman's arm before he went around the other table, but the other man's words distracted her. "You smacked my ass and you're going to call my husband the pervert?" It was possibly the worst thing she could have said, because he nearly jerked her arm out of socket when he did start around the table. "It was an honest mistake Inuyasha!"

"The hell it was!" her husband snarled, and she could see the faint purple markings appear across his face as his eyes flashed brightly.

"You need to calm down," she said, standing and blocking his way. Behind her she could hear the scuffle of chairs and knew the other two were on their feet as well. "When he realized I wasn't who he thought I was he backpedaled faster than Souta did on his bike that time. It was a mistake."

Inuyasha kept glancing between his wife and the pair across the table, breathing deeply through his nose to calm down. He was furious that another man had touched his wife inappropriately, even if it was on accident. But Kagome was standing up for him, which was a far cry from what had happened the last time. Another glance up at the silver-haired man and he was surprised to see the look of alarm in his eyes. Was he still bearing the markings? He glanced down at Kagome, but she was turned and looking at the other two.

"I think," the waitress swallowed, hoping they hadn't seen Inuyasha's temper flare. "that we got off on the wrong foot. Let's…try again?"

* * *

The two days that followed were incredibly tense between the men, who apparently saw the other as encroaching on their territory. Kagome and Kagome were walking on eggshells around their husband and boyfriend while trying to make nice until the proverbial pissing contest came to an end. It was a big house. They _should_ be capable of sharing and making this work. The women were making an attempt to be civil, even if the start had been confusing.

Addressing each other at first had been a literal nightmare. The Kagome with blue eyes felt that it would be easiest if she were imply referred to as Kags, and her fiancé Yash. Despite that, there were still times that multiple heads would turn when called out on reflex. The Kagome with brown eyes had taken to wearing only sleeveless tops so that her binding tattoo was partially visible. Yash had gruffly mentioned once that her scent was near identical to his fiance's, and from behind they really were identical. Because of this, Inuyasha would call out "Gome" from time to time if he couldn't see her face. She had _attempted_ to call her husband "Inu" in return…however that fell apart when both would appear before her. By the end of the fourth day, she was still trying to think of something she could call her husband that wouldn't incite a bloodbath when both men came running, but she wasn't having any luck.

"I feel bad," she said as she poured up cups of coffee for herself and Kags. "You two shouldn't have to change everything while you're here."

"Oh please," Kags blew a raspberry and waved the other woman's worries off. "Yash and I have been using these names for so long that even when I came back to Montana after seven years we still slipped up and used them. I think at this point they're our second legal names. It's fine, really."

Kagome nodded mutely, recalling that story. It had been one of their first few conversations that wasn't stilted around the weather. Childhood sweethearts that gradually became more. Then tragedies and a desperate need to find oneself driving them apart because of a mistaken admission that never happened… it made her head spin still thinking about it. And now they were engaged, living together in a home that had been in the plans for years.

Kags leaned forward across the table on her elbows. "So tell me, just between us girls, what _was_ your husband talking about the other day?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome was wracking her brain, trying to think of what might've come up that first day, but all she recalled was arguing.

"Well… he mentioned that he had… _bent_ you over in the ocean – oh my god are you okay?!" Kags hopped up from her seat when the other woman had begun to sputter and cough unexpectedly. "He was just joking, right?"

Kagome let out a wheeze as she sucked in air. "I can't believe he said that," she gasped, rubbing at her face to clear away the tears that had formed from coughing so hard. "He shouldn't have said that."

Kags returned to her seat when she was certain that Kagome was okay. "You mean...that wasn't a joke?" The more that Kagome blushed, she knew the answer. "Oh my god. I mean… How? How can you stand that? The pain – I mean – it's _salt water_."

"Well… you see… Inuyasha's… he's not _human_. Entirely."

"Like what? Is he a half demon too?"

Kagome tapped her nails on the side of her mug in thought. "I suppose that might be a way to describe it. I mean his mother is more human than –" She cut herself off mid thought and stared directly at Kags. "It might be easier to show you what Inuyasha is than to try to explain it. Both of you. But you have to swear that you won't tell a soul."

Kags downed the last of her coffee and excused herself to look for Yash. Whatever it was couldn't be too weird. Certainly not anything stranger that meeting near copies of themselves on a private island and being forced to share a rental house for a fortnight.

* * *

Yash didn't know why he was being drug back out to the beach. Kags had come to him, pulled him from their bed and said that the couple downstairs had something they needed to say and that it was important. He'd been relaxing – as that was the entire point of their vacation – only for his fiancé to give him false hope when she ran into their bedroom. "Why are we down here?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "This ain't nothing that couldn't be said inside?"

Kagome shook her head. "I thought about it, but then I know you'd say what I would tell you would be a load of crap. Inuyasha told me back when we were kids that it was easier to show than to just tell."

"So why the hell are we on the beach – and why the hell is he stripping?!"

Inuyasha didn't bother to look over his shoulder as he pulled off the t-shirt. "Trust me this is a lot quicker than if I went in the water clothed." The soft gasp he heard was most likely Kags when he let his shorts and boxers drop to the sand. He wasn't about to turn and acknowledge the other man's swearing either as he started for the water. Once he was waist high he dove forward and swam underwater for a few seconds before surfacing again.

Yash wasn't amused. "Okay. Fine. You swim naked –"

"Yash," Kags started, reaching for his hand. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

He snorted. "I see a naked man in the ocean."

"No," his fiancé squeezed his hand. "Look…closer."

If it weren't for the change in her scent, he might have thought she was trying to pull his leg. The underlying tones of shock were coming from her in waves as she looked at the water, and Yash frowned. What was it that had her freaked out? Was it the fact that the dark haired man was pulling himself onto the shore? Wait, why _was_ he pulling himself?

The glimmer of red behind Inuyasha had Yash's jaw go slack.

"Son of a fuck," he breathed. "There ain't no way…"

Inuyasha had made himself comfortable on the sand, just enough in the water to keep the dark red tail visible. Kagome had taken a seat next to him with a towel in hand and was beckoning them to come closer.

"You're…you're a merman?" Kags frowned. The word felt strange on her tongue. She'd been so used to tales of mermaids as a kid that she'd never given much thought to what the men were called, though she supposed it made sense.

"This don't make sense!" Yash growled in frustration. He still dropped to his knees to inspect the tail closer. "How the fuck can mermen exist?!"

"How do half demons exist?" Inuyasha countered. "It's the same principle. I just have a tail instead of ears."

"But you're a fish –"

"Merman."

"Part fish –"

"And you're part dog," Kags cut in, leveling him with a look. "We can go round and round all day about this but the fact of the matter is that mermaids and mermen exist."

Inuyasha tried not to look so smug that the journalist was siding with him, but her words gave him pause. "Yeah about that… we really can't sit here all day. Or I can't. Unless you want to see my tail dry out and transform back into legs."

"That's why I have the towel," Kagome reminded him.

Yash snorted. "Fat lot of good that'd do. We already saw everything your husband has on day one."

"Not everything," his fiance mumbled under her breath with a grin. Yash's brows lowered. What the hell had that meant?

* * *

The following days after that reveal, there had been more questions forthcoming from both couples, which seemed to ease any prior tensions. Now that the merfolk secret had been revealed, Yash seemed less prickly towards Inuyasha. Kags had whispered to Kagome that she felt it was because he knew that something was off, but his dog demon senses weren't able to pinpoint the reason. Inuyasha still had his reservations about Yash, but the digs they took at each other were friendly in nature.

The two women were going to consider that a win. After a near week of tension between them, this was a welcome relief. So much so that they had taken to speaking more freely with each other. They spoke of their families, first meetings, growing up, and any fleeting memories they felt were relevant to the current conversation or that they found amusing. But as the first week began to blend into the second week, they had quickly run out of what polite company might have called "safe topics" and had to get creative.

They were sitting out on the back porch with glasses of wine in hand one evening, enjoying the calm atmosphere. Kags took a sip from her glass and leaned back in her chair. "Okay, curious minds have to know – those minds being mine," she grinned, "what does it look like?"

Kagome didn't miss a beat, or the raised eyebrows from the other woman as she replied, "In which form?"

"Hang on, you mean it changes?"

There was an "eh" response before Kagome abruptly stood up from her chair and said she'd be back in a minute. Kags took another sip from her glass, wondering what the answer was when Kagome returned with her laptop in hand. She grabbed her chair and pulled it over next to Kags' before sitting down and opening the laptop. "When he's human it looks just like a human man's. In his mer form, it's…different?"

"Different how? Is it a tentacle? Does it split into two? Does it have little sucker things on the bottom part and it latches on when he's –"

Kagome's face went from amused to horrified as she looked at Kags. "What…what is wrong with you? Is it the wine? Please tell me it's the wine talking."

Kags shrugged. "Partly? But I also spent seven years in California. In college I heard some weird ass roleplay shit."

"I'll go ahead and tell you right now it does not split in two, and it certainly doesn't have little sucker things anywhere on it –"

"So it's a tentacle then."

"I didn't say that."

"Then it's a worm."

Kagome started to refute that statement but closed her mouth. After a small pause she said, "Not…entirely? He explained it to me once before he ever let me see it. Said that because of his mother being human long before she became a mermaid, his genes on her side are stronger, so it's…not to the letter of what you'd think it would be. He still carries some of his human traits in that form too."

Kags hummed and pursed her lips. "Can I borrow that?" she asked, pointing to the laptop. "I just had a thought." When Kagome handed her the laptop, Kags opened the internet browser and typed in a website address. "Before you start judging me, remember how I said I heard some weird shit in college? Well this website came up more times than I care to think about, but once you get past the shock of what you're looking at they're really well crafted."

"Crafted? What – oh my god. Are those -? Those are what I think they are, right?" Kagome's brown eyes widened as she stared at the browser that was filled with some very colorful… _toys_. Kags clicked through the menus as though she were looking for something in particular, and maybe she was. Her only thought at the moment was idly wondering if Eri had heard of this website. She tilted her head to the side, as assortment after assortment scrolled by, wondering how some of those were even feasible.

"Where there's a will there's a way," Kags told her. "Or so I've heard. I've never had a need for anything from here, not since Yash and me got back together. "Where was it? I could swear I saw something on here way back when that this conversation made me think of…Oh wait, here it is!" She turned the laptop more directly in front of Kagome. "Does it look anything like this?"

Kagome's jaw dropped as she took in the bright pink…the closest thing she could describe it to might have looked like some bizarre tongue. It was long, it was curved, and it had a very pointed tip that she wasn't so sure she was a fan of.

"From the expression on your face I'm gonna say that's a no."

"I mean…" Kagome gestured to the screen, trying to find the right words. "He's not small by any means, but… it's not… that pointed. I mean he's more…rounded off at the end, like when he's human."

"So more blunt." Kags opened another tab in the browser and searched through the website again. When she found what she was looking for she turned the screen back. "How about this, Kagome? Is it more like this?"

This time she was presented with a bright green one. Shorter than the first one, but also a little girthier in places. The tip on this one wasn't as extreme either. "I think more like that, the end anyway. Not so much it being shorter, or that…bump that this one has…"

"Think we could ask him? Would he tell us what a merman's penis looks like?"

Kagome shrugged. "I have no idea if he's ever seen another merman's –"

"We'll ask. For science. INUYASHA!"

At this point neither was surprised when both half demon and merman appeared at the back door. "What?" they both asked.

Kags turned around in her chair. "I was calling for fish boy Yash, but you don't go too far. We'll need you in a minute."

"I'm not a fish."

Yash spotted the glass of wine in his fiance's hand. "Word of warning. She's probably going to ask you something weird."

"I have a reason," Kags countered loudly over his snort. "Inuyasha, curious minds want to know if you have ever seen another merman's penis?"

Inuyasha looked to Kagome, then back to Kags. "Please tell me you're joking."

"No really, we want to know. What's a merman's penis look like?"

He looked back at Kagome, who put her hands up defensively. "Wine was involved and we ran out of things to talk about."

"So you talk about my –"

"We were going to discuss Yash's too," Kags said with a grin.

"The hell ya are," Yash said quickly.

"Aw but Baby…it's for science!" Kags pouted. "And Kagome's been forthcoming with her description, so it's only fair to return the favor. Now Inuyasha, be truthful cause Yash will be able to smell if you're lying about this important matter." She turned back to the laptop to pull up the previous image before holding the device up so he could see it better.

The merman bit back a groan of defeat as he leaned down to see what the journalist was showing him. He'd expected it to have been some half-assed doodle someone online had drawn after downing a bottle of tequila. He wasn't counting on it being an actual item for sale. For a moment his jaw dropped, unable to believe what he was seeing. "It….ah….hm." Inuyasha swallowed thickly, unable to meet the gaze of his wife of her new friend as he replied. "It does look like that, actually. Don't ask me how I know," he added quickly, seeing the delight in Kags' face. Or maybe that was the wine, but regardless he wasn't going to tell.

Kagome looked back at the screen with a blush and took a big gulp of her wine. "I want you to know I like yours a whole lot more," she said softly.

"More human?"

"More that it doesn't look like it could tickle my brain if it took a notion."

Kags snorted loudly as she raised her glass to her lips, and the sound was amplified, which only made her laugh more. The merman muttered to the half demon that perhaps hiding the remainder of the wine was in their best interests. They had turned to leave the two women to cackle immaturely when the waitress spoke again.

"Where do you think you two are going? Like Kags said, turnabout's fair play."

Yash sighed and turned back around, leaning against the door jam. "Alright then. What do ya wanna know?"

Inuyasha wasn't sure if he liked that she took another drink from her glass before she spoke. "It's two questions, really. One, does it look like a dog's?"

The merman spoke before the half demon could form one word. "The hell does that mean, 'Gome?! He's _human_. He doesn't have a tail –"

Kags swirled the last little bit of her wine with a frown. "She wants to know does it do the red rocket thing –"

"No!" Yash shrieked. He was positive that even his ears were bright red.

Kagome shrugged off the response, too buzzed from the wine to really notice how embarrassing the question was to the half demon. Maybe that second big gulp she took right after the first wasn't the brightest idea. "Okay, that's fine. My second question, since you've established that it's human looking, is does it have a knot?"

"Nope," Kags answered without thinking to let her fiancé do so. "He's thick enough that it's not something that I'd miss if dog demons _did_ , and according to his brother he doesn't either. Ain't that right, Baby?" she turned her head, smiling lovingly up at him.

Yash narrowed his eyes and glared at her in response, though it was apparent he wasn't all that mad. She'd stroked his ego, and if could get her to sober up later, maybe she'd stroke something else…

"Oh really now?" Kagome meant it as a playful question. She wasn't counting on him giving her a fanged smirk and replying.

"I can show ya if ya want."

The merman sputtered, looking between his tipsy wife and the half demon. "Like hell you will!"

"But he offered, Inu –"

"I don't think so!"

Kags shifted around in her seat after closing the laptop and putting it aside on the small table before them. "What if you showed me what yours looked like? Would that be a fair trade? What do you think, Kagome? Would you mind?"

Inuyasha rounded on the journalist. "Why are you asking her? I'm standing right here!"

"Because she's your wife and if she's not cool with it then the matter drops," Kags said matter of factly.

There was silence between the four for all of a second before Kagome spoke softly. From her tone, the merman had to wager that the wine was starting to hit her. "I wouldn't have a problem with it if you don't mind me seeing your fiancé's."

* * *

Contrary to what Yash had hoped for, the wine had only sobered his fiancé up long enough to change into her pajamas before collapsing on the bed and falling into a deep sleep. He was miffed that he was going to miss out on yet _another_ night of quality time with her. She'd been too nervous the first few nights of their arrival, afraid that the other couple would hear them, and when he did get lucky enough to get her naked in his arms he missed out on hearing her scream his name. A week into their vacation and they'd been intimate a grand total of _twice_ , and he'd hoped that tonight would have made a third. But oh no, she had to drink like a fish and girl talk with her lookalike about their junk. What else had those women talked about?

He was afraid to know, frankly.

When he walked into the kitchen to get a soft drink from the refrigerator, it was no surprise that he saw the merman sitting out on the back porch. Yash grabbed a second and stepped out, wordlessly handing the other man the can before sitting down himself. Nothing was said as the can tabs were snapped open, only the fizzing carbonation and shifts in the chairs echoed around them.

"I don't believe this," Inuyasha muttered, breaking the silence. The half demon had given no acknowledgment that he'd heard, save for his ears swiveling to the sound.

"That wife of yours act like this a lot when she drinks?"

"That's the thing. She _doesn't_ drink a whole lot," Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. "It's not that we're boring or anything, before you start. We have some stowed away in the house; we just don't drink very often. What about your girlfriend? Is she always this…" he waved his hand about, unable to finish the sentence.

"Open to sharing?" The half demon said with a raised brow. "Not exactly. When she came back home that last time and found out I had started a thing with an old classmate of ours, she didn't handle it well. Now if ya ask her she'll lie through her teeth and deny it till hell freezes over, but I know good and damn well that it pissed her off. Honest to god I have no idea what got in her head tonight though."

Inuyasha flicked his thumb over the pull tab on the can. "Some twisted curiosity?" he ventured.

"Well…" the half demon shrugged. "We did spend one new moon night with me tied to our bed while she went all dominant. That was actually pretty hot."

"W-what?!"

"Oh yeah. Whole nine yards. Costume, leather crop, even had me calling her Mistress as she brought me to the edge repeatedly. The foot ticklin' was a bit overkill –"

" _What?!_ "

Yash looked over at the merman in surprise. "What? You mean y'all ain't ever done anything kinky?"

"No! I mean – not like _that_!" Before he knew it, Inuyasha was detailing the half demon with his and Kagome's exploits on just about every surface in their house and ending with the few times they'd gotten it on in the ocean.

The half demon was stunned. "Didn't think ya had it in ya," he chuckled at last. "Though from the way ya described your sex life I shouldn't be surprised that Kags is curious. She always was wanting to learn new things."

"But she's asking to see another man naked –"

"And ya didn't mind giving her a peek when you shared your secret the other day either." Yash paused as he thought back on the tone of his fiance's voice. "Fuck a duck she wasn't just talkin' about seeing."

"What now?"

"Those two hens were talking, merman. Think about it. What's the fun in seeing something new if ya ain't allowed to touch it?"

"I… I… oh god," Inuyasha groaned. "What are we gonna do?"

Yash snorted. "Depends," he said, taking another drink from his can. "What do _you_ think about it? Do you think you would be comfortable letting your wife get cozy with another man for a night? Or giving the attention you give your wife to another woman?"

Inuyasha sighed through his nose as the flicking of the can tab became more frantic. Could he? When they had given their vows, it was with the promise that they wouldn't stray from the other. That they would never look to another's arms for comfort. Did this go against that promise? Did she want this? "I told 'Gome once that the only way I'd ever be with another was if it were a copy of her."

"Sounds like ya have your answer."

"What about you?" the merman questioned. "You're the one with the stilted past with your fiancé."

The half demon grunted. "Both of their scents are damn near identical. If Kags wants to do that, and the both of ya are fine with it, I'd agree. But if that woman of yours ain't comfortable for any reason with the idea of doin' this, I'd say no. Ain't no way I'm gonna make her engage in anything she ain't wanting."

"That didn't really answer the question," Inuyasha pointed out. "You only agreed to it if everyone else were to agree to it."

Yash sunk into his chair and leveled the merman with a look. "You want the truth fish man? I was looking to get lucky with Kags tonight but she's in our room dead to the world passed out. I'm horny as hell and can't do anything about it so yeah, if all I'm gonna get on this vacation is a brief fling with a near copy of my fiancé I ain't gonna turn it down. Fuck, if I was drunk enough I wouldn't turn you down."

Inuyasha's mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out. When he could finally speak he said, "I'm not a fish man, puppy. I'm a merman." He wasn't about to touch the end of that statement. He wasn't sure if he should be flattered or terrified.

"You've got a worm dick. You're a fish."

"It is not a worm dick!"

"Does it wiggle out?"

"…"

"I rest my case."

"Fuck you."

"We ain't got enough wine on this island and I ain't hit that level of desperation yet."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the half demon. "You're a piece of work, you know that?" He rolled his shoulders and settled back into the chair. "Tomorrow, when they're both sober we bring it up. If they agree to…this…whatever it ends up being, then we go from there. I'm not agreeing to anything that 'Gome ain't comfortable with."

* * *

That next morning, Inuyasha would have rather waited until both women had – at the very least one cup of coffee in their systems – before bringing up Kags' unspoken question over breakfast. Although asking "D'ya wanna swap for a night" sobered them up quicker than coffee ever could. Kagome's eyes met his and the merman nodded slowly, as if to say "you heard him right".

"What…what does this…entail?" Kagome spoke quietly, gripping her mug with both hands.

"What do you want it to be?" Yash asked.

Kags was drumming her fingers on her mug as she studied her fiancé. "What do _you_ want it to be?"

"Uh uh. Don't turn this back on us, Darling. You two were the ones discussing our equipment last night."

Kagome gasped, recalling that conversation. "Oh my god we did. I'm sorry –"

The merman shrugged it off. "Are you curious, 'Gome?" He knew that with them both being each other's firsts in just about everything it never gave either of them the opportunity to do anything with anyone else. This would probably be the only opportunity they would have, since the other couple were essentially different versions of themselves.

"We made vows, Inu. Even if I _was_ curious, which I'm not saying that I am or not, we promised each other –"

"I know. And I remember you told me that we'd only ever be with another if it was another us." Inuyasha jerked his thumb at the half demon across the table. "I think this is the closest we're gonna get next to cloning."

"Does this mean that you two have decided?" Kags asked.

"We talked about this last night when you two lushes were passed out," Yash grinned. "Fish man and I decided that we're gonna let you two decide and set boundaries for how far things go if you do want to."

"And I told you last night that I'm not a fish!"

Yash leaned forward with his mug and drew out " _Wooooorrrrrrm_ " with a shit-eating grin.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Fuck you and your red rocket."

"Fine. If your wife wants to, that is."

"Your fiancé will have to agree it."

As the back and forth between the merman and the half demon continued, the two women shared a look before getting up with their empty mugs. This was gonna require a refill. Kags took both mugs and refilled them. "You know," she shot the waitress a look. "since you're married I think this should be _your_ decision. Would you be comfortable with any part of this at all?"

Kagome took the mug back with a smile of thanks. "It's weird. Logic says that I should have every reason to be against it. Letting my husband…do whatever is decided on…with another woman?" She laughed. "He told me once that merfolk can be polygamous, that it takes agreement from all sides before anything is explored. Just between us, I _am_ curious, but…would Yash want to deal with someone who can fall back into self-image issues out of nowhere? Would you be okay with your fiancé being with another woman?"

Kags knew the waitress hadn't had it easy growing up, but from what she could see Kagome had nothing to be self-conscious about. "I'm curious," she admitted. "I always thought mermaids and mermen were myths, so to know that they do exist…and of course seeing what you described it looked like has my interest piqued as well. If it's Yash you're worried about, trust me when I say that he'll make you forget your own name. You will forget you ever had low self-esteem."

"Inuyasha can be the same way," Kagome agreed, thinking about each time in the past that he made her forget what day it was. "Wait…are we doing this?"

"We both said we're curious. You said that this would fall under the agreement you two made. I think the only question is how far does it go?" At the waitress' blank look, she elaborated. "Strip and stare. Light touching. Heavy petting. Tasting. Or everything included with the ride."

Kagome gulped and coughed. It really was too early to talk about this like it was reading off a takeout menu. "I dunno, it would see kind of cruel to get them going and not follow through," she reasoned. "I know there were a few times that I had to leave Inu hard as a rock because we kept getting interrupted."

The journalist nodded. "When we were teenagers we had a few close calls, so I know what you mean. Now though…we have our own place, and it is abso-fucking-lutely wonderful," she grinned. "C'mon. Let's go tell them the news. Oh, and follow my lead I've got an idea."

With mug in hand, Kagome followed Kags back to the dining room and stood next to her as they waited for the two men to stop bickering. She carefully took a sip of the hot liquid as she silently wondered what it was that Kags had planned.

"We have come to a decision," Kags stated, deliberately pausing to irritate her half demon fiancé. "We've decided that we do want to switch, just the once to see what all the fuss is about." She glanced at Kagome.

"Yeah, it didn't seem fair to anyone if we only looked, so…if you two don't mind we'd like to…you know…have the whole meal and not just the appetizer." Even as she said this she could feel a blush on her cheeks, but it was nothing compared to the noise her husband made as he processed her words.

Kags lifted a finger. "But, and this is something we won't budge on, so condoms are a must. I'm not going to let her have your puppies."

"And she's not getting any of your guppies," Kagome interjected with a straight face. How she pulled it off she would never know, and the looks on both men's faces had made it damn hard to not laugh.

"Fine," Yash said. He'd been so used to using condoms with Kags by this point that when they did start trying for a baby she'd probably have to remind him to not reach for the foil packets in the side table. Since he didn't know if this island waitress was taking some form of birth control, he would've used one without Kag's insistence.

Inuyasha felt his cheeks warm up. What they were agreeing to, he wasn't sure if condoms would work. Then again the way Kags had reacted upon their first meeting to sex in the ocean, he wasn't sure if she'd have been game for that anyway. Fuck it, he'd figure it out. "That's fine with me as well," he said at last. _'I hope you don't mind sand in your ass,'_ he thought.

* * *

Kagome watched as her husband walked out the front door with the journalist on his arm, and surprisingly she wasn't upset about it. They had agreed to this…swap…this evening, and neither pair was expecting to see the others until the following morning. Inuyasha had grabbed one of their larger canvas bags and filled it with things they might need, and she'd snuck a few items in there when he wasn't looking. She had a feeling that Kags wouldn't be keen on being in the water, so she made sure they were covered. In retrospect this was a weirdly fucked up thought to have, to make sure her husband and near-doppelganger were prepared for beach sex while she was going to be getting it on with the half demon that was standing next to her.

No sooner had the door shut did she feel a hand slowly glide up her bare arm. "Are ya alright?" Yash asked softly. "Remember, if ya change your mind about anything, just tell me, okay? No way am I going to make ya go further than ya want."

"I'm fine," she replied, turning to look up at him. "I…oh." Kagome forgot what she was going to say as she looked up into his golden eyes. She'd only ever seen them when her husband's temper flared, but with this half demon they looked calm. Concerned even. They drew her in just like her husband's did, and without realizing it she'd closed her own when he bent to kiss her. Slowly, much like the first few kisses she's shared with Inuyasha. His lips moved away a scant inch before returning, a little more earnestly as his hands came to rest on her hips, pulling her against him. Kagome let out a small sigh as his tongue traced her bottom lip, granting him entrance to explore further. Her hands moved up to grip his t-shirt when his tongue stroked hers; if he hadn't held her to him she was positive her knees would've buckled right then.

It felt wonderful, familiar even. In fact the only thing that reminded her that this wasn't her husband was the feel of the pointed fang as her tongue delicately brushed against it.

When they parted Yash groaned, dropping his forehead against hers. "Is it wrong that that felt so right?" he asked.

Kagome took in his flushed cheeks and darkened eyes and felt a shiver pass over her. "Is it weird that you look at me the same way my husband does?" she countered.

Yash let out a breathy chuckled as his hands slid along her hips, caressing the curves. "I guess not, cause Kags looks at me the same way you do." A thought crossed his mind and before he could stop it he was asking her just how young she was. It was obvious she was an adult, but both her and the merman looked a few years younger than Kags and himself did. "Maybe before the night's over with I'll have taught ya something ya can pass along to the merman," he joked.

"Is that a dig at our age?"

"Nah, sweetheart. Age don't mean nothing. Ya both have only ever had each other to experience things. Uh…before we go further…which room would ya feel more comfortable being in?" Why hadn't he thought of this before now? Despite the two couples being near-copies of the other, there was still something…wrong…about taking someone that wasn't their partner in their bed. But he was going to leave it up to Kagome. If the waitress decided that she wanted him to bend her over the back porch railing he'd oblige.

"Um…oh, I didn't think of that," she admitted, flushing prettily. She had no idea how much she resembled his journalist in that moment as she chewed her lip, and it was with great effort that he kept from bending down to sooth the offended flesh with his tongue. "Oh, wait!" Kagome exclaimed as she reached for his hand, stepping back to lead him upstairs.

Yash felt a bit of panic at first, thinking that she'd chosen his and Kag's room, but instead of turning right she turned left, heading for the unused guest room at the other side of the hallway. He'd barely been in this room, but it was setup similar to his, down to the dressed bed. "Neutral zone?" he joked, feeling good that he could make her laugh.

"My thoughts exactly," Kagome replied. She turned to see him slowly peel off the t-shirt. "You couldn't wait for me?" she teased.

"Make it a show," he grinned. "You take off something now."

That fanged grin was different, but the look in his eyes was just the same as Inuyasha's. Kagome's stomach did a small flip as he watched her lift the shirt overhead. Even with Inuyasha she still felt herself get flustered undressing in front of him, but it was less about exposing herself to him and more his reactions that did it. Oh, she had felt the telltale bulge in his jeans when Yash had pulled her against him. With the shirt falling to the floor, she reached behind her to undo the clasp on her bra. After all, if he was going to be completely topless before her, it was only fair.

His whispered "fuck me" that slipped out was just a bonus, that was all. A hell of a confidence boost, at that. Kagome crossed her arms under her breasts, lifting them in a familiar way that Yash had seen Kags do so many times. She tilted her head when she heard him whimper faintly. "What's wrong?" she asked, oblivious to what she was doing, "Do you not want to do this?"

"What?" Yash shook his head. "Nah, that ain't it at all, Kagome. Ya just…ya don't know how much ya remind me of Kags right now. If it weren't for the little differences, I'd swear she was standing right in front of me."

"Even a few years younger?"

"Even a few years younger," he grinned. Yash slowly unbuttoned his jeans, debating on if he should remove his boxers with them. She'd probably follow suit, and as much as he'd like that, he wanted to draw this out a bit. They had the whole evening to themselves. He was damn determined to make it worth her while.

When she unbuttoned her shorts, Kagome paused. With a cheeky grin at the half demon, she made a show of wiggling her hips as she squirmed out of the shorts. She had to bite her lip to not laugh at his grunt. Inuyasha had made a similar noise the first time she'd done this move, and she knew the sight of her breasts swaying as well had the desired effect. Even in the dark colored boxers Yash wore, she could still see his cock twitch beneath the straining fabric. She kicked the shorts out of the way, letting her arms hang by her side. A small part of her wanted to bring them up, but she found that she was able to ignore it. Being with Inuyasha had helped her fight that urge, and standing before Yash…it didn't feel any different. "Are you…" she swallowed, needing to ask this, despite how awkward it could be, "Are you thinking about Kags? When you look at me?"

Yash felt his cheeks redden. Kagome didn't look upset, she didn't smell upset – far from it actually. It was an honest question. "Yes," he said. "It's…this is different, but it's not different, ya know what I mean? Ya look so much like her, and it… If I mess up and say Kags, are ya gonna be mad?" He winced. He'd done that once long ago on a rebound hookup. Once he'd gotten shitfaced enough to actually follow through on the offer. It hadn't been with anyone in town, so the poor girl who'd been deep throating him hadn't known for certain why her drunk fuck buddy had started to sob immediately after. Hadn't known the heartache he was still dealing with. Kags had laughed when he'd finally told her this particular story, but she'd more than made up for it…

"No," she said, breaking him from his wandering thoughts. "Would you if I say my husband's name? I mean it's also _your_ name but I mean because I've been calling you Yash…" Kagome stopped herself and grinned sheepishly. "We're making this too complicated, aren't we?"

The half demon stepped across the room until they stood toe to toe. "I'd say so, sweetheart." Yash brought his hands up to trail his claws along the bare skin of her sides, watching her visibly shiver. "Let's go with the flow. Whatever we say will be fine." He grabbed her hips, pulling her against his so she could feel how hard she'd made him. "Though if I do my job right we ain't gonna be talking much at all." The scent of her arousal spiked at his words, and it was with great restraint that he didn't rip her panties off. It was hard enough letting go of her so she could remove them herself.

Kagome, the minx, had hooked her thumbs into the sides and slowly lowered them down her legs. Each step she took out of them were even slower, but not nearly as agonizing as the way she arched her back when she straightened up.

Yash didn't hesitate to jerk his boxers down seconds later. His cock sprang free, and it was a small relief to not be confined to the material any longer. He took in the appreciative stare of the waitress and how at ease she appeared. "Thought ya said ya had body issues?"

She was too busy studying his form to really focus on the question. He was just as muscular as Inuyasha, maybe slightly more given his age. He was certainly the same size as her husband, she noticed. Kagome looked back up to see golden eyes watching her in amusement. "Oh," she blushed. "I did. Still do sometimes."

"Coulda fooled me, sweetheart."

"I have a wonderful husband," she murmured as he stepped close to her again. Yash stooped to kiss her lips, then her cheek, moving to her neck. She gasped as his fangs nibbled on the skin beneath her ear. It tickled when the merman did it, but these fangs…it was a whole different sensation. Like she was being poked, but he was gentle enough to not break the skin. With Inuyasha this was something she never worried about. She gasped again as she felt prodding, only this was much lower. And against her hip. "I see you're ready," she teased.

"Damn right I am," he grinned back. "But are you? That is the important question." Yash gave Kagome no warning as he scooped her up in his arms, bringing her to lay on the bed. He braced his arms on the mattress, but made no other move to join her. "I want ya to tell me what ya want. If ya want me to stop, I won't be upset. Ain't no one gonna be mad."

Kagome was touched that even naked and harder than steel, he was still thinking of her first. Knowing that her husband was just as likely to say the same thing at this moment amused her. Kags wouldn't have a problem asking for what she wanted, would she? So why was _she_ hesitating? "I want… you to show me how you can make me forget my name."

Yash chuckled. "I see Kags told ya about that." He crawled over her on the bed and sat back on his knees. "You're in for a _ride_ , sweetheart." He leaned down long enough to steal a kiss before he straightened, reaching forward to drag the tips of his claws across her skin.

She squirmed as the points ghosted across her shoulders, down and around each breast, down her sides, then across her stomach and up again. The tips of his claws were sharp but with how delicate he touched her, it was hard to believe that this was the same man that could rip into logs with ease. Yash continued to stroke her skin in the same pattern, and each time he passed over her breasts she wished he'd touch her a little more. Inuyasha would have done given her _something_ , and that was where they were different. Her husband couldn't resist, and Yash liked to tease her for far longer than she was accustomed to. So when his tongue traced her left nipple, it was no surprise that her back arched off the bed.

"That good?" Yash grinned, not waiting for her response. "Oh sweetheart, we ain't even got started yet." He leaned over her, sucking the rosy bud between his lips while his hand reached up to knead the other in time to his mouth's ministrations. The waitress beneath him was making sounds all too familiar to him, and for a moment he let himself imagine that it really was his Kags that lay before him like a feast.

Then she gasped, a breathless "Yes, Inu" and the façade went away. This wasn't his fiancé he was aiming to please tonight, but another woman that was nearly her double in everything but age. She never said it, but he knew that she wanted something new to try with her husband. He couldn't let himself forget that he had a goal in mind.

Kagome whimpered as he began to move back away from her breasts. All the light touches had stirred something in her, and she'd been amazed at how sensitive she'd become when he did really touch her. Now he was moving down her body, dropping kisses and soft bites along her ribs and hips. That was nice, and something she'd have to see if she could get Inuyasha to do as well. The little nibbles tickled and it wasn't something he did nearly enough. The hot breath she felt at the tops of her thighs brought her from her thoughts and she craned her neck to see him breathing in her scent. The growl that rumbled through him made her blush. Did he like how she smelled that much? Even his ears were twitching, and they were within reach…

Yash felt the tips of fingers brush the shell of his ear and he held back a groan. He should've known at some point she'd want to touch them, but fuck – he was already so hard that the lightest touch sent shockwaves down his spine and to his cock. He didn't mind that she was touching them, she was certainly more gentle than some people had been, but knew that if he made a sound she might stop, thinking she'd hurt him. He didn't want her to stop, but in a small way he did, just so he wouldn't blow his load. Slowly he raised his head to look at her. Kagome looked embarrassed at being caught, but he ignored it and purred, "Spread your legs for me, Kagome. Nice and wide so I can see all of you."

She bit her lip, doing as he asked, while he lay on the mattress on his stomach. The soft grunt that came from him must have been from him pushing his cock against the bed, because when she parted her legs his next words were loud and clear.

"You're absolutely beautiful."

Kagome raised up on her elbows to better see Yash. She couldn't help it, she had to say it. "I bet you say that to every Kagome."

"I've only ever said it to two women," he replied in all seriousness. "And since you look damn near like my fiancé, you're the second." Yash could better smell her arousal now, and it made him want to grind into the bed for an ounce of relief. He looked back down at her, taking in the beautiful – and very much dripping – sight before him. He'd barely touched her and her thighs were already coated from clenching them together.

Fuck it. He had to. He _needed_ to.

There was no teasing, no light touching with claws like before. No, Yash had surged forward and drug his tongue across her slit, lapping up her wetness. Kagome's head rocked back against her shoulders as she cried out in surprise. Yash didn't slow down, moving to lick at her swollen lips and along her thighs, groaning in delight at her flavor. The sound only made her wetter, reminding her of each time Inuyasha had gone down on her. The half demon that was laying between her legs...he was savoring her like she was a meal and he was starving. All the stories she'd heard from friends made her briefly wonder if Inuyasha was just a good actor, but no more. No, this man that resembled her husband seemed to enjoy eating her out just as much.

Yash knew which places that Kags enjoyed the most and started with those. With each buck against his face or garbled form of his name, it wasn't hard to figure out that Kagome liked those places too. He dipped his tongue in her opening, coaxing more of her fluids out with each stroke. She squirmed against him, wanting more. "Easy now, sweetheart," he purred again. "we have all night to play."

"Fine," she gasped, throwing her head back again. "But I want to touch you."

The thought of her touching him _anywhere_ was enough to make him want to speed this up. Yash knew if he did, he'd be done before he even got inside her. He couldn't have that.

Restraint was a bitch.

It was all for the best. Once he wrapped his lips around her clit and focused on it, any thoughts of getting off himself were long gone when her thighs clamped around his head. She'd let out a squeak of surprise at the same time, and he might've laughed if he'd been able to breathe better, but at the moment all he was able to do was take in her heady scent. "Ease up, sweetheart," he mumbled, reaching for her thighs to bring them away from his neck.

She felt guilty that she'd tried to crack his skull with her thighs, but the heated look he gave her showed that he was fine. The not-so-delicate nip he left at the juncture of her thigh proved that, as well as served as a reminder that she _really_ needed to ask her husband to do the biting thing more. It sent delightful waves of pleasure across her, making her ache harder for more than just his tongue. The way the pads of his fingers ghosted across her lips, how he would alternate using his thumb and his tongue to circle her clit, the nips with his fangs only added to the tight coil that was building within her. He had no idea just how much she liked how he took to sucking her clit, but her near begging him to not stop should have been a clue. It was still something that her husband was working on, but to be fair, they were both still learning about what the other wanted. Hell – even she didn't know that she'd like it when he lightly sucked on the swollen bud before flicking his tongue across it and sucking again.

She may not remember her name until the next day, but she wasn't about to forget how hard he made he come. Kagome shouted as her legs quivered, straining to not close around him again. Her arms gave out and she fell back against the mattress as he continued to lick her folds, letting her ride out the last of her orgasm. "Oh god," she breathed. "That was…" Fuck, she couldn't find the words! Her brain felt as weak as her arms in that moment, and while she knew she had a long ass list of words that were appropriate, they weren't making themselves known.

"How ya doing, Kagome?" Yash asked as he crawled up the bed to lay next to her. Even spent, she made for a beautiful sight; he could see just why the merman enjoyed raising her opinion of herself. Hair fanned out around her, flushed with a fine sheen of sweat, the way that cute little mouth worked to take in air…how it could take in other things… Alright so his thoughts were quickly drifting, and his cock twitching in response against his thigh made him want to skip the agreement he'd made with her and move on.

Couldn't do that. She wanted to touch him. Possibly play with him. Taste him – _fuck_ –

"That was…" she tried again, "…intense. Oh god…" Kagome turned to see the half demon next to her, reclined on his side with his head resting on his hand. When their eyes met, he deliberately licked his lips, making her blush. As if his sounds of approval when he was down there weren't enough to tell her that he liked it… The only thing that could make her face redder was the sight of his throbbing cock jutting out towards her. His face didn't show it, but she couldn't help but think that it must be agony. "How – how can you stand it?" she asked, sitting up. Thank god she had some control over her limbs now; collapsing again would've been mortifying!

Yash shrugged. "Believe me, sweetheart, I didn't get to where I am now overnight. As a teenager I can't tell ya how many times I blew my load early."

"I can imagine." Kagome tried not to laugh, for as many times as she left Inuyasha high and dry, there were moments when his eagerness got the better of him. She pressed a hand to his chest, pushing him back on the bed. When he reached out to stop her, she batted his hands away. "You agreed, Yash –"

"I never agreed to anything of the sort."

She froze as she scrambled to think back that far and realized he was right. And now he was chuckling at her. "Shut up," she pouted, running a finger between his pectorals, then across to trace the edge of each nipple lightly. That got him to quit. "You got to touch me and I want a chance to play too," she added, planting a kiss on his chest with each word. He let out a groan as she moved downwards, moving impossibly slow.

"Not fair, sweetheart," he hissed as her tongue darted out to lick his skin, tracing each dip in his muscles. Kagome hummed, making his stomach clench at the vibrations.

"Oh I think it's _very fair_ ," she grinned, looking up at his face. Yash wasn't nearly as flushed as she'd been, but it was a start. "You took your time on me, after all."

"Yeah but I don't think I can bounce back if you – _fuck!_ " The way her tongue laved at his belly button then tracing the deep cuts over his hips had him bucking upwards. His cock prodded between her breasts with the motion and he nearly whined. That wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to be the one making her fall apart –

Kagome hadn't missed the reaction she'd gotten out of him. Inuyasha did the exact same thing each time she licked that trail, swearing to every god in creation that he wasn't sensitive there. She grinned to herself as she scooted further down the bed, careful to avoid bumping the swollen length as she went. Once she was comfortable between his legs, she dipped her head to drag her tongue along the inside of each thigh, delighting in the mixture of a growl and hiss. It hadn't escaped her notice either that he'd built up a steady bead of precum that was beginning to drip down the underside of his cock.

Yash had been trying to maintain his composure as she kept sliding further away from his reach. Hearing a soft "We can't let that go to waste, can we?" before feeling that delicate little tongue lick the underside of his cock from base to tip nearly did him in. He let out a yelp at the contact and let another whine slip past his lips as she began to suck on the swollen head, all while looking directly at him. Fuck! Kags did that, and she _knew_ that he was putty when he watched her watch him while she sucked him off. There was no way that she could have told Kagome that, surely. But then – what if she had? Those two women had become so hammered on wine that night it was entirely possible that they'd swapped ideas. Then again…it could just be coincidence.

All he knew was that the addition of her hand massaging his balls was quickly bringing him to the edge, and she needed to stop.

A soft pop was heard, and when the cool air replaced her lips, he damn near sobbed in relief. "Oh thank fuck," he chuckled, his voice gravelly. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to pull ya offa me, sweetheart."

Kagome smiled, crawling to sit beside him once more. "I didn't realize you were that close, Yash. I just wanted to… I didn't mean for you to nearly –"

He pulled her down to meet him in a kiss, getting a brief hint of himself on his tongue mixed with her flavor. "Ya ain't gotta apologize, Kagome," he said when he pulled away. "Me and Kags…we haven't gotten a lot of time to ourselves before this trip. We've been… holding back since we got here. Didn't want to bother y'all. So I was pent up before ya even touched me."

She sighed, reaching up to stroke the fuzzy ear closest to her. Might as well take advantage of it tonight and get her curiosity satisfied, cause she wasn't sure how Inuyasha would take her fondling the other man's ears tomorrow. Yash didn't seem to mind, leaning into her touch. "You do realize how ridiculous that sounds, right?" she murmured, massaging the flesh. "We're all adults here. If you two want to scream during sex you have every right to. You two paid for the two weeks just like we did. I don't see what it would hurt."

"Mm, maybe after tonight I can convince Kags of that." Yash relaxed as she kept rubbing his ear. It was a different feeling than earlier. Instead of sending waves of pleasure southward, the soft touches at the base of his ear calmed his blood. It felt so good. So good that he knew he was forgetting something. Something that was very important. Yash's eyes snapped open and he blurted out "Condoms!", startling Kagome so much she turned his ear loose.

It was so sudden that once she'd gotten over the shock she began to laugh. "That would be helpful," she said still grinning as she slid off the bed. Since he was still hard as a rock, she darted down the stairs and grabbed the box that was left on their bedside table. When she came back with the box in hand, Yash gave her a perplexed look. "It was easier, okay!"

Yash took the foil packet she tossed at him and tore it open, grinning at her blush. "I did say we had all night," he reminded her. "Will your husband mind if we blow through the box…wait." He eyed the box she sat on the table closer. "Ya sure you didn't grab those out of me and Kags' room?"

"What? You bought the same brand?"

"And same size –" Now it was his turn to blush as she laughed. "Glad ya find this funny sweetheart," he grumbled, rolling the condom over his cock.

Kagome climbed back onto the bed and kissed his cheek. "Not laughing at you, Yash. I just thought it was funny that you're the same size as my husband."

"You're joking."

"I'm not."

"And the worm?"

She thought about it for a second. "Same. Only the shape really changes a bit. Let's just say Kags is going to be a happy lady. Not that she isn't already, from what I can tell."

Yash rolled over, caging her in beneath him. "I ain't even gotten in you yet, sweetheart."

"I wasn't talking about the sex."

He snorted, lining himself up with her opening. He could feel the heat radiating off her, could smell that she was more than ready for him. "Ya won't be talking much longer. If ya still want this, Kagome." He wanted a verbal confirmation or he wouldn't continue no matter how much his cock screamed at him.

Kagome smiled, looking up into his golden eyes. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, tugging him down for a kiss. "I very much want this, Yash –" her words were cut off with a gasp as she felt him enter her in one swift move. The sudden feeling of being filled made her moan into his shoulder as he settled with a groan.

"Oh fuck that's good."

She felt him slowly withdraw and dip back inside with shallow thrusts. Oh gods, that was good. Kagome raised her legs up to wrap around his hips, allowing her to meet him at each thrust. The noises she could pull from him made her want to arch further into him. She needed more; all of the teasing and the number he'd done on her with his tongue earlier left her wanting still. "Yash…" she moaned, trying to encourage him to move faster. Why was he going so slow? This was torture!

"Kags…Kagome," he stalled, grabbing her legs at the backs of her knees. "I don't think I'm gonna last if ya keep doing that."

"But I need you…" Kagome gripped the covers beneath her as she struggled to dislodge her legs from his grip. With him still buried to the hilt, her movements made him lose his balance when her left leg swung up, and he had to catch himself so he didn't crush her.

"Holy fuck woman!" Yash gasped, reaching for the leg that had nearly kicked him in the head. "H-how… fuck you're flexible," he grunted. Her leg now rest along his chest, the knee hooked over his shoulder. Yash glanced down at Kagome, who didn't look to be in any discomfort with the position. In fact, it looked like she wanted it… He swallowed, "Ya like that, sweetheart?" he asked with a punctuated thrust into her.

The clenching around his cock was his answer. "Yes," she hissed, tossing her head back into the pillow. Yash hadn't hit any particular spot, but she was aching for more and feeling him move inside her again was what she needed. She could feel him lift her other leg over his shoulder and let out a sigh. "Oh yes…Inu…"

"That good?" he asked, watching his cock slide in and out of her wet heat. Hell, it was a turn on when he watched himself fuck Kags on any given day. The only difference here was that Kagome was more flexible than he ever realized. Yash bucked into her hard, enjoying the sounds she made. "Ya like it hard, sweetheart? Ya want me to fuck ya hard?"

"Oh gods yes," she moaned.

Yash made sure her legs wouldn't slip from his shoulders before he leaned forward, testing how far he could take this. Kagome never made a noise of protest as he bent her in half, nearly bringing her knees to touch her shoulders. The only response she gave was more moans as his cock twitched within her. The first hard thrust however had her shouting his name so loudly that his ears should've been ringing. Whatever he had done, Yash had clearly hit something within her at the new angle and she _loved it_. If she could have, she would've arched into him from the pleasure. As it was, he had her pinned to the bed with the weight of his body, and damn if that wasn't something she didn't know she liked until then.

"Look at me, Kagome."

She hadn't even realized she'd closed her eyes until his words brought her back into the moment. Yash was nearly meeting her nose to nose as he watched her. "Yash…"

"Keep your eyes on me, sweetheart. It's about to get even more intense," his voice came out in a low growl as his hips pulled back, only to snap forward a second later. Her eyes lit up, her mouth parted in a soundless moan, and he knew right then that he couldn't draw this out anymore. Yash increased his thrusts, watching Kagome's face as he pounded into her. Between the expression on her face and the sounds of their bodies connecting, he should've known.

Kagome was past the point of being able to make noise. The quick thrusts, the new angle in which he hit her so deeply, the heated look in his eyes…it was too much. Her walls were tightening around him with each thrust, and for a brief second she saw the recognition in his eyes. Kagome reached up and pulled him down for a kiss before her body went taut and she screamed.

He wasn't going to hold it against her for how bad his ears were ringing. How could he, when he could barely lift himself off of her? The way she clamped down on him had him coming quicker than he'd anticipated, and there was a good chance he might've yelled in her ear too, so it evened out. He let out a groan as he disentangled himself from her, easing her legs down before slipping out of her. She'd given a whimper at the loss of contact, or maybe it had to do with her bladder as she sluggishly got up to head to the bathroom. He disposed of the condom before flopping back on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

Minutes later and the sound of the toilet flushing, Kagome reappeared, crawling onto the bed to lay down next to Yash. Nothing was said as they stared at the ceiling, taking in the moment. She'd just had sex with someone who wasn't Inuyasha. But…it _was_ Inuyasha, in a way, even though it _wasn't_. It was confusing as hell, but he'd also agreed to it. And her merman husband was currently with this one's fiancé. Was there something wrong with all four of their heads? By all accounts it should've been something they'd never do but…it happened, and there were no regrets. Well…

"Guess we shouldn't have teased each other so much huh?" she joked.

Yash let out a hoarse laugh. "To be fair, I do have better endurance than that."

Kagome turned onto her side and watched him. "Oh really? How long can you go for then?"

He turned to face her. "Depends on what ya want."

"Are you… are you suggesting..?"

Yash shrugged. "If ya want. I did say we have the night, after all."

She blushed. "Oh, well…" There had been something exciting about being with Yash just the once. He helped her discover things she might not have ever thought that she liked, and since Inuyasha wanted to be sure he pleased her…well…what harm could it do? Yash certainly seemed game. "I'm up for it if you are, Yash," she smiled shyly.

"Ya just wait," he grinned. "I'll prove it…in twenty minutes, tops." He pulled a face at her laugh. "Well fuck woman, ya wore me out!"

* * *

The merman made it just past the steps of the house before he'd blurted out "Where would you be most comfortable?" to the journalist that was currently hugging his arm. It was a valid question, even though he asked it as though they were going to be finding a place for a picnic.

Kags looked up at him and smiled shyly, not unlike his wife did each morning when they woke up in each other's arms. "After talking with Kagome, I'm…more than a little curious about in the water? Is that okay?"

Inuyasha felt his cheeks warm and he glanced away. "If that's what you want." While he was willing to go along with this…whatever this idea was exactly, he was still concerned that Kags would have reservations once she saw him. Talk was all fun and games the night before, but now she was sober and soon to see the real thing. She was nervous, he could feel that in the slight shake of her hand on his arm. She didn't act like she wanted to back out, though he was tempted to ask her if she was certain. Or…maybe she was thinking about the fiancé she left back in the house with his wife. Inuyasha was nervous about leaving Kagome up there alone with Yash, but his gut told him that she would be fine. Not once in their stay had the half demon given him any indication that he would harm Kagome.

As they reached the sand, Kags unhooked her arm from Inuyasha's and took the bag from his other arm. Without a word she began to unpack it, removing multiple towels and an oversized blanket to lay out on the sand. She'd bit her lip when she came across a fistful of foil packets tossed in the bottom of the bag – chances are he'd thrown them in there in a rush. She'd heard things being tossed around downstairs and Kagome's laughter from their bedroom, so she must've helped him. _'That would explain the blanket,'_ she noted to herself. It had been folded carefully and tucked in as one of the last things to be added from the looks of things. There was a bottle of sunscreen that had been added, which, given the time of day was more or less pointless now. Kags stood with the blanket and unfolded it, picking a spot in the sand for it. Even if they didn't need it right now it'd already be laid out for later.

She looked up to see Inuyasha removing his t-shirt and swallowed. There had been a time many years ago that she'd gotten to see Yash peel his shirt off like that, but it had been too dark with the new moon to really appreciate the view she was seeing now. The merman's build was like Yash's had been in high school, perhaps a little more. If the sun hadn't been disappearing beyond the horizon it might've felt like déjà vu in a way. Her stomach gave a little flip when he turned to look at her curiously.

"You alright, Kags?"

"Uh…yeah. I'm fine." She grabbed the hem of her tank top and pulled it overhead, letting it fall to the sand. Reaching behind her for the bra clasps was an embarrassment really, being so distracted by the sight of him removing his pants – and finding out he skipped on the boxers. That tanned skin, those taut muscles…she might've let out a small noise of approval as she got a look at _all_ of him in his human form.

Inuyasha took one look at Kag's flushed face and tried not to laugh. She was awkwardly trying to undo her bra as she watched him. He couldn't let her struggle, it wasn't in him. Plus, if she took too long getting undressed they'd have to go back to the house to get lights so she could see him. Frankly, he wasn't sure he wanted to walk back in there just yet. He had no idea where the half demon was taking his wife to the brink, and he wasn't sure he wanted to see it. "Let me," he said softly, stepping behind her and batting her hands away. As he reached for the clasps, her hands began to unbutton her shorts, and they fell to the sand moments later. He could still feel a slight tremble to her frame, and after he unhooked the clasps, he dropped soft kisses to the back of her shoulders and neck. "Relax, Kags," he whispered in her ear. "I promise you will enjoy this."

"I…am relaxed," she replied. "Okay…I'm a little nervous. It's just… undressing on the beach? Even on a private island this still seems so… risky."

The merman came to stand before her, cupping her face with a hand. "There was a time when Kagome wouldn't wear a bathing suit to the beach, and one day she told me she wanted to go, so we did. When we got there, she started to get nervous, just like you are right now. We were alone, far away from everyone else, only seeing each other." Inuyasha smiled as she leaned into his touch, leaning forward to bump his nose against hers. "I was able to convince her that it would be alright…" With her eyes drifting closed, he caught her lips in a tender kiss. Instinctively, Kags leaned into the kiss, parting her lips to grant him entrance. It should have felt…wrong…knowing that this wasn't his wife, but the way she tilted her head, how she sunk into his embrace, everything about it felt like it _was_ his Kagome.

If she had been paying closer attention, she might've caught on to Inuyasha's story sooner. After all, she'd spoken with Kagome about more than just the size and shape of their partner's equipment. They'd talked about all manner of things. But no, she had gotten entranced by those dark eyes that she only ever got to see once a month, and then the kiss. The way his tongue would take control, lead her, taste her…it was no wonder she mistook the hand that caressed her hip for just a wandering touch.

The breeze that tickled her bare ass moments later brought her back to the present.

"You know," Inuyasha grinned, holding up the cotton panties, "Wearing a pair that ties at the hips just made it too easy."

"You- you- !" Kags looked down at herself, as though feeling the air on her lower bits wasn't proof enough that he'd pinched her panties. "I can't believe you did that!"

He shrugged, not looking sorry at all. "With Kagome it was her bikini top. I took off in the water with it and she came after me. She got over her shyness quick enough…" Inuyasha cleared his throat, recalling where that day led. "Anyway… you said you wanted to see. Can't see if the sun goes down so I thought… sorry. I probably shouldn't have…"

Kags blinked, trying to keep up with his shift in moods. He'd been so cocky at first, then he'd become flustered, and now… was he regretting this? Did he think she was upset with him? "I don't mind," she said quickly, feeling her face heat up. "You surprised me, that's all." Now that she thought about it, being naked on the beach really wasn't any different than getting fucked against the side of a barn at a town event. Actually it was more discreet than getting fucked against the barn…

Inuyasha had stepped away, walking towards the water. If he didn't get away for a second he was going to ruin this. Kags had wanted to see him in his mer form, and if he got hard before he even got in the water, transforming would blow it. Plus the dunk in the water would cool him just enough so he didn't blow this for her any other way, either. When he resurfaced, he moved to sit in the wet sand, just at the edge of where the waves could keep his tail wet. He reached for her, pulling her to sit next to him on her knees. "Thought this might be easier than being underwater when it…" he cleared his throat. "Look…I told 'Gome that it's not human, and it's not exactly mer – if you want to change your mind after you see it, I won't be mad. We can still…if you want that when I'm human…but I won't force you to do this."

"I want to see," Kags insisted, staring pointedly at his lap. "But…where is it?"

The head tilt was cute, and she looked so much like Kagome in that moment that Inuyasha nearly groaned, shifting in place. Fuck this was like the first time all over again, wasn't it? "It's…" he grunted, feeling his blood sail south as she tentatively reached out to touch his scales. "It…there's a….an opening…" Inuyasha gasped as her fingertips ghosted over the sensitive area. "Scales. Cover it. Most…time."

Kags looked back at Inuyasha's face, surprised to see how flushed he already was. Had she done something? She looked down at his lap again, noticing that where her fingers had just touched had become…puffy? No, that wasn't quite right. It was…oh. The scales had shifted to reveal –

"You have a slit."

"Genital opening."

"You have a slit!" Kags was grinning widely now. "Oh this is too good! I always wondered about that cause you never could tell in the Little Mermaid cause it's for kids, but this explains so much!"

"I thought you and 'Gome talked about this last night!?"

"We did – just what yours looked like. She never got a chance to tell me _how_ it came out…"

Inuyasha didn't like the curious look that came over her face as she stared at the opening. Before he could say anything, her fingers had reached out and traced the edge of the slit. He'd shuddered at the contact, because – fuck that felt good! The merman let out a groan as she traced it again, feeling his cock twitch from within before it slipped through the opening. The soft gasp had him opening his eyes, worried about what he might find. Shit, when had he closed his eyes?

"Oh…oh my." Kags had seen a hint of pink as the opening became more obvious, and she had been about to ask if stroking him like this was leaning towards lesbianism before his cock had…slid out seconds later, standing proud and coated in a thin layer of…something.

Kagome had been right. The tip resembled his human form, but it tapered into…oh god Yash wasn't kidding when he kept saying worm. The half demon had no idea how _thick_ it was, so maybe he shouldn't have been making jabs at the merman. That waitress was a lucky woman.

Inuyasha tried to stay calm, but Kags' staring was beginning to make him nervous. "Does it…bother you?"

"Huh?" She looked up at him, having forgotten the reason they were sitting on the beach naked. He looked absolutely terrified of what she might say, and then it made sense. "Oh! No, of course not! I'm…I dunno. Kagome told me, and I guess I just…found it hard to fathom?" She let her fingers wander across his lap, ending up tracing the raised edges of his slit. When her fingertip met the split at the bottom, just beneath the base of his cock, she was surprised by the choked sound he made and the way his cock…wiggled.

"Fuck," he hissed as her finger returned to that spot and gingerly rubbed it in circles. When she dared to run her finger along the edge and curled it in, his eyes rolled back in his head. With her other hand stroking his shaft he had nearly missed her question about his coating. "It's…ah...! It's…it helps when mermen are…oh fuck…"

Kags tried not to giggle at his responses. "So it's like what? Lubrication?" The squeak he let out when she traced the head was her answer. She continued to lightly touch him, fascinated with how his cock would visibly twitch like…well, like a worm in a way. The clear substance that helped her hand glide up and down him wasn't especially thick or anything. She peeked through her lashes at him, only to see that his head was thrown back and not looking at her. Turning her attention back to his cock, she started to feel bold.

Inuyasha had no warning when he felt a hot mouth descend on the swollen head of his cock, nor the tongue that swirled it, flicking at the opening and around the ridge. His breath left him as his head snapped forward, seeing that Kags was bobbing her head over him. Her small hands were still stroking what she couldn't swallow, or flicking against the most sensitive parts of his opening. There was a strong urge to guide her head along him, but this wasn't his wife, no matter how much she looked like her. He had no idea if she'd like that. But what could he do? She was crouched over him, damn near deep throating his cock from the feel of it, naked and in need of attention herself. This was supposed to be for her, but she hadn't gotten anything from it yet.

Yet.

The merman's eyes widened, and not because she'd nibbled on the head before sucking at the precum that she drew out of him. There _was_ something he could do…and she was practically offering herself as she was right now, that round ass of hers up in the air.

Kags felt the merman's hands grip her waist, but she paid it no mind. She was so focused on trying to get him to see that she wasn't bothered by his appearance that she assumed that he was steadying her, or simply wanting to touch her. When he guided her to turn, she only paused to shift around because he had gripped her thighs and spread her legs. Her mouth lifted from the head of his cock with a wet pop when she felt his tongue run across her folds. "Oh god," she gasped, shivering when he did it again.

Inuyasha grinned as he felt her shake in his hands. Kagome had reacted the same way the first time they'd tried this, and he'd picked up a few things over time that he learned she liked. If Kags thought she was going to get the best of him, she was about to be surprised. He held her thighs tighter as he dove forward and showed her just what his tongue was capable of. She'd returned to sucking him off, and he let out a moan against her clit when she drug her teeth across the head. It resulted in her bucking into his face, but she'd let out a moan of her own with him in her mouth, and _damn_ if it hadn't been worth it.

She dipped her head and ran her tongue from base to tip, savoring the flavor of him and delighting in the sight of him twitching before her. With her half demon, it really only twitched, but this merman…it was like he had control over it. If he really did, he was making a game of it, and she was willing to play. The hand she didn't have bracing her weight in the sand moved from stroking the length of him down to the slit once again, running her fingers along the edge where it puckered. When her finger met the tip of the split, she slowly dipped her index finger inside, rubbing the pad of her finger just on the underside. His cock wiggled away from her and his hips raised up not a second after, and if she hadn't stopped her ministrations she might've face planted in the sand. Inuyasha had nearly lost his grip on her thighs, and to get better access he'd raised her higher.

Even if she'd kissed the sand, it would've been worth it for the feeling of him groaning against her clit.

He hadn't told Kagome that he was sensitive there either, and since they hadn't discussed how it came out he knew his wife hadn't pointed that fact out. Kags had found it on her own and was taking full advantage of it. If she didn't stop soon though… Inuyasha drew her clit between his lips again and sucked. He had to get her to come so hard she'd forget about what she was doing. The soft cry of his name was a good sign, and he increased his pace, letting go of a thigh to bring his fingers into the mix. He took to alternating licking her folds and swirling his fingertips over the swollen flesh, then leaning back to nip at the backs of her thighs lightly as his fingers dipped into her heat.

"Oh…Yash-ah..!" Kags had to stop teasing him with her hand so she could better hold herself up. There was no way the one arm could support her weight anymore, not with the sensations that the merman was giving her. She could feel his fingers moving inside her at an excruciatingly slow pace and tried to buck into his hand in the hopes that he'd get the hint and _move_. The chuckle she heard behind her meant he knew _exactly_ what he was doing, and she bit her lip to not whine in frustration. If he found out he'd go even slower, and she was not about to – _OH GODS YES_! She didn't let her relief show as his fingers pumped her faster, but the curl of them had her begging.

It should have been humiliating, but she really didn't care in that moment. The merman was hitting a good spot and she needed him to know it so he wouldn't move away.

Inuyasha thought he could relax since Kag's hands were otherwise occupied with keeping her upright. He thought that maybe he could calm himself down a little as he brought her pleasure. Each pump of his fingers told him that her walls were tightening; she was getting close. Unfortunately for him, she was still bending to lick and suck on his cock. He had to step it up, make her forget and enjoy herself. When his fingers curled downwards and rubbed circles he'd gotten the desired effect. She'd let go of him with another pop and _begged_ him not to stop. Her body was beginning to jerk against him, and he tightened his hold to steady her as she came apart on his hand. Inuyasha felt a swell of pride in that he could get her to scream his name like that. It had taken time and letting Kagome guide him, but he'd learned what could make his wife fall apart. Kags was no different it seemed.

Kags shivered as she felt the merman softly lick her sex once more before he led her back into a sitting position. Her entire body felt like jelly, and she accepted the offer to lean into his side as his arm curled around her shoulders. "That was…so good," she breathed. "But you…you didn't…"

"I'll get mine soon enough," Inuyasha chuckled. "I didn't want to disappoint you by coming too soon. Damn near had me there too if I hadn't stepped it up."

"You – you planned that!" She leaned back to see him smiling, then sighed and slumped against his side again. "Kagome said you both were still learning what each other liked, but…I can't see where she said you felt like you needed improvement."

"She told you that?"

She shrugged. "Like I said, the only thing we didn't get to talk about was how it came out, and you two distracted us."

Inuyasha was half-tempted to argue that point, but he had to make a grab for her wandering hand as it inched closer to his cock. "Do you think you can swim?" he asked. Kags gave another shrug with an impish smile, wiggling the fingers of the hand he still held. He grinned back, letting go of her wrist so she could reach for the beach bag and dig out a foil packet.

The sea was relatively calm, which could only work to their advantage. Kags didn't consider herself an Olympic swimmer but she felt confident enough as she waded into the water with the condom held tight in her fist. Inuyasha had moved out into the water, waiting for her. She knew without a doubt that if she couldn't keep afloat on her own, he would be there to take control. Just the thought of him taking control gave her a thrill she had only ever gotten with her half demon.

He knew not to go too far out from shore, and as Kags swam up to him, he reclined on his back. She took the hint and didn't hesitate to reach for him, gripping one of his hands while the other rolled the condom down his cock. Inuyasha still had some reservations about this idea. Then again, he felt like he was overthinking things, and if he voiced his thoughts he worried that Kags might take it as a sign that he would refuse condoms entirely. It went on without a problem, and she was looking very excited as she met his eyes. No, he couldn't disappoint her. Wouldn't disappoint her.

Inuyasha righted himself in the water, pulling her against his chest and dipping his head to kiss her. Between them he felt his cock twitch, ready to continue, and she'd giggled against his lips at the feeling. "Like that, do you?" he grinned, reaching under the water to grasp the back of her knee, pulling it up to hook around his hip. She gasped at the loss of control and wrapped her arms around his shoulders for balance.

At least, that's why he _thought_ she gasped.

"W-where is it?" she asked, wide eyed.

"Where's what?"

"The…the condom."

The merman froze. His cock twitched against the raised leg, and she let out a squeak of surprise. Sure enough, the condom had slipped off and was now floating on the surface of the water next to them. He blushed, glancing quickly at Kags, who was covering her mouth with her hand. "Don't you dare laugh."

"I'm not laughing!"

"You are so!"

She snorted into her hand, and the sound made him grin despite his embarrassment. "Alright so I might be," she said, "but you have to admit it _is_ funny."

Inuyasha sighed, watching the latex float, mocking him. "I was afraid of this," he mumbled. "My…when my body is underwater and…run out…it makes more so it doesn't hurt the female."

Kags bit her lip and tried to reign in her laughter as she dropped her head to his shoulder. She wasn't laughing at him, but the situation. It was just too funny. "Guess that rules out sex in the water, huh?"

"I'm sorry. If…if you…"

"No, Kagome and I had an agreement on this." She knew what he was offering, and while a tiny part of her wanted to forget their rule, she knew she couldn't. With her luck it would be the time she'd become pregnant, and it wasn't time. No, when she wanted to carry a man's child it was going to be her half-demon's, not that of a merman who looked like him. Not to mention that Kagome would skin her alive. "Can we still, if we're on the beach? Like before when we..?"

"If that is what you wish, I will do my best to keep it on." The bubble of laughter that escaped her made Inuyasha grin. He turned his back to her, pulling her against him and told her to hold on as he swam back to shore. It wasn't as easy as the first time he'd done this with Kagome, because unlike then the woman plastered to his back was completely naked and he was almost throbbing again.

Kags hadn't meant to hold onto the merman's shoulders so tightly, but the rocking motion of his body undulating through the water was not a smooth ride at all. Whoever wrote in those fantasy books about how romantic it was clearly had never piggyback ridden on an actual merman with a woody. Where his ass should have been was knocking into her pelvis, water was splashing in her face every other second, and despite the promise of what was to come, her lower bits felt dry as hell. _'How Kagome could stand getting ploughed in the water is beyond me,'_ she thought. Still, it was a new experience, so she couldn't write it off entirely. But as she stumbled to her feet as he reached the sand, she decided that if she could be brazen enough, she was gonna ask to ride on his back through the water. Just once, before their vacations ended, and not with the reason for sex afterwards.

Inuyasha pulled himself up onto the blanket that was laid out, dropping onto his back with a groan. He tilted his head back and looked at Kags, who was digging in the bag, removing another foil packet. "Next time I swim back to shore I'd best not have the world's worst hardon," he grinned at her as she joined him on the blanket.

"Sorry," she winced, glimpsing it twitching out of the corner of her eye. "Are you sure I can't..?"

"If you do what I think you'd do, I don't know when I'd be able to go again." He cleared his throat, embarrassed he was even saying it. "Sometimes it's longer than other times, and I don't want you to be disappointed…"

"Who says I'd be disappointed?" she asked, leaning over him. "Let's see… I've gotten naked on a private beach, given head to a merman, gotten eaten out by said merman at the same time… I've gotten to swim in the ocean with this merman, and even ridden on his back. If you finish too soon, it's cause I was being a tease too long. But you haven't disappointed me, Inuyasha. Already this has been something I never thought I'd experience."

Inuyasha's lips curled up in a smile. He could tell she was sincere, but no matter how much she tried to tell him otherwise, he'd still feel guilty if she didn't get to do _everything_ that she'd wanted. Hell, even during sexy moments with his now-wife, he still felt bad if she didn't get hers when he did. He reached up, brushing his knuckles against her cheek. "Doesn't matter, cause I'm not going to come until you do Kags."

She blushed, thinking back to a time when her half demon had murmured similar words, only back then…when he had said them she wasn't ready for what she was going to do. "But you already got me to come," she pointed out cheekily. The hand that was caressing her cheek hesitated for a moment, then proceeded to poke her in the cheek with emphasis on each word he said next.

"Not. Going. To. Happen." He repeated, grinning wider now. Inuyasha sat up and pulled Kags in until their noses touched. "When I do come, and I assure you I will, I want to be _inside_ you. I want to feel you squeeze my cock when you fall apart around me. I want to see your body arch, hear you scream my name so loud that the heavens know that you've gotten the best sex you've ever had next to your fiancé."

"…oh wow." Kags was pretty sure her blush reached her breasts at the very least. She couldn't look away from those dark eyes as he spoke, his tone having dropped to a husky murmur. It did things. Good things. Things she was surprised to find that she liked. Her half demon hadn't spoken like this during his new moon nights, and she wondered if it was more to do with his loss of abilities than his loss of confidence. But, that was a matter to chew on for another time. Right now, the merman before her was pulling her into a kiss and it was wonderful. When he pulled away, she couldn't help but ask, "How do you go from sounding so shy to so confident?"

"You caught on to that, huh?"

Now it was her turn to poke him lightly, only she let her fingers trace his muscles with each poke. "Well when you can't even get out that you make extra lube in the water, but will tell me maybe ten minutes later that you want to feel me squeeze you when I come, yeah…" she laughed, "I'm gonna catch onto that."

The merman chuckled, reaching for her wandering hand before it went too far down. "I'm…not always," he admitted. "I want 'Gome to know how much I want her, but words escape me sometimes. Those shows…those books she reads, I know she likes those things. Sometimes I wonder if she's humoring me."

Kags entwined her fingers within his in the hand he held and squeezed lightly. "Trust me, if you say half of what you just said to me to Kagome I doubt she's playing along."

"You think so?"

She shifted, squeezing his hand for balance as she swung her leg over his lap, bringing herself to straddle his hips. Kags let out a moan as she felt the length of his cock twitch and wiggle against her wet folds as she made herself comfortable. "That," she gasped, feeling it squirm against her heat again, "answer your question?"

"Fuck yes," Inuyasha groaned. The woman in his lap was soaked and it was taking everything in him to not raise her up by her hips and impale her on his cock. The tease – he was certain of it now – was slowly rocking herself back and forth over him, letting him feel just how hot her core was. His eyes may have rolled back when she reached between them and rubbed at the top of his opening. She'd rocked back as her hand dipped between them, and he took that as his chance to make a grab for her hip with his free hand. "You…got your point across," he hissed as her finger pushed into the slit. Inuyasha let go of her hand to snatch at the one fingering him. "You have three seconds to get that condom, Kags. Three seconds or I deep dive in you and risk making my wife a widow."

Kags didn't hesitate to grab for the foil packet she'd dropped on the blanket. The dark look in his eyes, while it did funny things to her insides, it meant business. The merman really was on the brink, and it reminded her again that this wasn't her half demon she was teasing. Her hands were shaking as she tore open the foil, not from nervousness. She hadn't realized she was aching that badly until she felt his cock slither along between her thighs when she ground against him. "Sorry," she breathed, fumbling to roll the latex down his length. "Didn't mean to tease that much."

He chuckled. "I doubt your fiancé would accept my apology."

"I'd have to do some major ass kissing for both of us," she grinned. "Pretty sure that Kagome would reach me before Yash could get a swing in."

There was a pause as both took in the position they were in. Kags was raised up above Inuyasha, and he was steadying her waist. Given the conversation, it was no surprise that they started to laugh. Here they were, talking about their significant others' reactions if they forgot to use a condom, as if swapping partners for a night wasn't the biggest taboo either had experienced. When she could get herself composed, Kags leaned down and gently kissed Inuyasha. It was a different kiss than what they had shared before, and no words were needed to get the meaning across.

Inuyasha slowly guided Kags down on his cock, letting out another hiss as he felt her walls welcome him. "Gods that's good," he grunted, leaning forward to kiss and nip at her collarbone. The urge to buck up was almost as bad as the urge to –

" _Ohmygod!_ "

"Wh…what?"

"It…it moved!"

He froze. At least, he _tried_ to. His body wasn't cooperating no matter how much he concentrated. Kags jumped at the feeling again and that time his eyes should've been able to have seen his ass they rolled back so far.

"There! It did it again!"

"Then stop jumping on it and maybe it won't woman!" he groaned. "I can't help it at this point! Ugh… _fuck!_ "

Kags stilled above the merman as his words sunk in. " _You_ ," she exclaimed with wide eyes. "You're doing this?! You're making it wiggle?!"

Inuyasha's only response was a strangled noise as her walls clenched around him.

She couldn't believe it. All thoughts about riding the merman like a horse went out the window as she contemplated this information. It _wiggles_. _Inside her_. And he was controlling it, which meant… "Fuck, no wonder Kagome was grinning like an idiot when she told me about it!"

The merman beneath her grunted as his grip on her hips tightened. She had to stop clenching. Just…for five minutes. Stop squeezing him long enough for him to breathe without fearing that he was going to blow his load. "Don't…move," he whispered at last. "Don't squeeze either…"

"What? Oh – _oh_!" Kags gasped softly before letting out a string of apologies to Inuyasha. In her train of thought she'd missed how his face had scrunched up, and never realized that she was clenching him on reflex. "Sorry. Yash likes it when I do that and –"

"Oh believe me I love it," he chuckled darkly. "Too much. Kagome figured that one out real quick." He'd finished in record time, to his horror and her amazement. At least the recovery time hadn't been long, and he'd made it up to her in spades. When he felt her stop moving, he dared release one hand to cup her cheek. She was looking away from him, and he didn't like that she was worrying her bottom lip. "Kags? You alright?"

"Yeah?"

Inuyasha let his thumb trace the offended lip. "There you are. Are you okay? Do you want to stop?" The expression in her eyes was not what he expected, and his first thought was that she wasn't comfortable. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"I…no," she hesitated. "I want to, but you looked like you were in pain, and I was afraid that I'd hurt _you_ and…"

"You didn't hurt me, Kags. I was trying not to bust –" Her laughter bubbling up made him grin, relieved that she was okay and that she did want to continue. "So you think that's funny huh? How about this? You think this is funny too?" He grabbed for her hips again to steady her as he bucked upwards suddenly.

The moan of pleasure he got out of her was worth the way she clamped down on him.

Kags head fell back as the merman bucked upwards again, burying his cock deep. That full feeling she thought she could only get with her half demon was matched for the first time. The only difference between them that she could tell was how Inuyasha could make it twitch within her. It was a slight wiggle, but it was still noticeable, like he was deliberately doing it. Another hard thrust upwards and she rolled her head forward to meet his gaze.

Oh yes, he was doing it on purpose.

"That's how you want to be," she mumbled, rolling her hips in a downward motion against his thrusts. If he was going to play dirty, then she damn well could too. The merman underneath her had made a strangled sound, but he didn't let up. He had a death's grip on her waist as he laid back against the blanket to better brace himself as he canted his hips upwards. Kags knew he was watching her, or more specifically her breasts as they bounced with each thrust. Maybe it was a dirty trick to release her hold of his forearms to fondle the fleshy mounds, but he was _wiggling_ and _tickling_ her with his cock. It was always a fight to take the lead with Yash, and whether the merman knew he was doing it or not, she was in the same situation so she was going to pull every trick in the book.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as her hands squeezed, massaged, and cradled the pert breasts, letting out a soft mewl of pleasure with each thrust. Fuck, she had no idea that he liked that. It was another thing that Kagome had stumbled upon, and they hadn't even been intimate. She'd just started massaging them out of boredom while they were watching tv one night…and minutes later they were christening the couch. He hadn't even known he liked the sight, but it'd made him harder than steel. And seeing Kags bouncing on his cock doing it? It was too much.

One second Kags was looking down at Inuyasha's surprised face, delighting in that she'd won their unspoken battle. Then next, she was on _her_ back, looking up at the merman as he hooked her legs over his arms, raising her hips as he slid deeper into her…looking too smug for his own good. "You're unbelievable."

"Keh," he grinned. "Do me a favor and grab that blanket. Leave it rolled up." Inuyasha took the roll, no small effort with his arms holding her legs, and tucked it just beneath her ass. "Comfortable?"

"Wh..what?" It had taken her a moment to realize he was basically balls-deep in her and _still_ his first priority was making sure she was comfortable. She'd have to remember to tell Kagome that she was a very lucky woman in the morning. Provided she could remember to, because with her nod he'd pulled back and quickly slammed into her heat, and…she already forgot.

Inuyasha paused to adjust his hold as he braced his hands on either side of her hips. She'd brought her legs up to his shoulders, crossing her feet behind his neck as he shifted his weight. It would've been much easier if he was human, but…she'd wanted this, and since the condom wouldn't stay on in the water…he was going to make it work. As he sunk back in, hitting that sweet deep spot that made her arch her back, he was pretty sure she was close. The way her walls tightened around him, squeezed him with each thrust had his eyes rolling back.

"Oh…Inu…yasha…" Kags gasped, arching again and throwing her head back into the blanket. With the hold he had on her she couldn't raise up to meet his thrusts any further than the cushion he had put under her, but oh gods – he was slamming into her with an intensity she'd never imagined! That thick cock was hitting inside her in just the right way, and the wiggle of the tip against her walls was almost too much.

At least, she thought it was until she heard him say "Touch yourself, Kags. Touch yourself and feel me fuck you senseless."

Just the first command had her whimpering, but she obeyed, bringing a hand down to seek out the swollen flesh. Kags nearly jumped as the pads of her fingers brushed against her clit. Gods, when had she gotten so close?!

"Look at me," he growled. Inuyasha needed to see her watching him as he watched her touch herself. Needed to see those blue eyes the moment she came. He was curious to see if she'd have the same look of euphoria as his wife did when he pounded into her like this. The parted lips in a silent scream, the wide eyes, the way her free hand was clutching the blanket beneath her like a life line…oh yeah, she had it.

Then she did scream as her orgasm ripped through her, clenching him so hard that it had him briefly worried the condom would break with that final thrust as he came. He'd yelled out her name seconds later, gasping for breath as he held himself up on shaky arms. Kags unhooked her legs from his neck and let them drop with a thump as he rolled onto his back. He didn't even care if his tail dried out in that moment. He was _spent_.

Kags reached out and grasped his hand, giving it a squeeze. "You…alright?" she breathed. She still felt like her world was spinning, and feeling his hand grip hers gave her some leverage for the time being.

"Yeah," he swallowed. "You?"

"Uh…huh. Yeah."

"Did you…was it…"

She rolled onto her side so she could meet his eyes. "It was…better than I ever imagined, Inuyasha." Kags smiled, happy to see his relieved expression. "You were amazing, on so many levels." She didn't have to say that that meant more than the pleasure he gave her. They both knew that it meant this arrangement even happening in the first place.

The merman squeezed her hand before bringing it up to his lips, kissing her knuckles. "It was for you and 'Gome," he said softly. "If either of you had not wanted this, we wouldn't have agreed."

They fell into silence, listening to the sound of the water as they let their bodies rest. Eventually Inuyasha sat up and began to dry his tail, letting his legs form under the towel. Kags had collected their clothes, shaking as much sand out of them as she could, and redressed in just her shorts and tee. Inuyasha only pulled on his shorts, grimacing at the grit that was still in some of the folds. She hid her laughter as she bent to refill the bag, but he'd still seen, giving her ass a smack in response as he walked by.

They had started back towards the house, getting feet from the steps when it occurred to both of them that they didn't know where the other two were. "You think it's safe?" Kags asked in a whisper. "I don't hear anything."

"Maybe she wore him out?" Inuyasha joked, laughing as the journalist punched him in the arm. "You did me!"

"Scuse you," she huffed, "You were the one who thought it was a good idea to sixty-nine me out of the blue!"

"Got you to let go," the merman grinned, opening the front door for her. Kags rolled her eyes and entered, falling silent as she looked around, listening for any clues as to where her fiancé and friend were in the house.

"I don't think they're downstairs," she whispered, poking her head in the nearest doorways. "Must be upstairs." She shrugged, crossing her arms. "Now what do we do?"

Inuyasha reached out and laid his hand at the small of her back, guiding her towards his and Kagome's bedroom. "Jump in the shower. I'll leave you some clothes," he added, when she was about to protest. "If they're upstairs let's not bother them. They didn't bother us. Just borrow a shirt and shorts. It's fine."

Kags gave him a grateful smile and set the bag down, ducking into the bathroom to take a quick shower. He searched through his clothes, removing two sets of tops and bottoms, and bringing one set into the bathroom to lay on the counter. It seemed counter productive to take separate showers, given that they'd just had sex together, but Inuyasha wasn't sure if Kags would be up for that. It wasn't even a long shower; just enough to wash the grit away and refresh. When she emerged he took his turn, and when he stepped out he was surprised to find her waiting in the bedroom.

"Didn't know what to do," she grinned sheepishly. "Thought I'd wait for you."

They kept quiet for the most part, leaving the bedroom for the kitchen to seek out something to eat and drink before moving on to the living room. Both shared the big couch as they watched late night movies, binging on junk food, trash talking the movie dialogue, and speaking like old friends during the commercials. It was most likely after midnight when both fell asleep, stretched across the couch and each other.

* * *

Kagome had woken the next morning under the heavy arm of Yash, and had only managed to get up by telling him "Wrong Kags" with a grin as he tried to pull her close. The half demon had snorted and rolled onto his back as she got up and collected her clothes, pulling on the shorts and shirt before chucking his jeans at him. "I'm going downstairs to shower and see if your girlfriend broke my husband," she joked. Before she stepped away from the bed, she stooped to drop a kiss on his cheek. "It feels weird to say thank you after last night, but I mean it Yash. You and Inu could've said no to this."

"And how could we do that to our girls?" He pointed out. "Ya both were excited about this arrangement."

"Well, even without talking to Kags yet, it's safe to say that you and Inu made both of us very happy last night."

"So long as it's _just_ as happy and not _more_ than usual."

Kagome laughed, reaching up to rub an ear affectionately once more. "Definitely just as happy, cause as much as I loved what happened last night, I can't see myself being with anyone other than my husband. He's my world, just like Kags is yours."

Yash grunted, reaching for his pants when she stepped back to give him space. "Damn right, and I'd do anything for that woman," he smiled.

As she turned and left the room with her underthings in hand, she knew without a doubt that the half demon would. Maybe that was part of why it was so easy for her to let herself enjoy the night with him. Kagome shook her head as she reached the bottom of the stairs, peeking into the living room to see Inuyasha and Kags kicked out across the big couch, sound asleep. From where she stood, one of them was snoring, but she couldn't be sure who exactly. As tempting as it was to go wake them, she turned and retreated to her rooms, stripping and tossing yesterday's clothes in the hamper. With a clean set of clothes in hand, she ducked into the bathroom for a quick shower.

' _I guess I won't have to worry about getting Inuyasha to try the biting thing,_ ' she mused, washing herself off, ' _Yash left him a guide.'_ The half demon had indeed covered her skin with small nips, leaving little red marks in places where she'd responded best. Her merman tended to hesitate, worried that he'd hurt her…well, if this wasn't proof that he wouldn't hurt her she didn't know what was. At least the merman didn't have fangs.

Kagome couldn't resist stopping in the living room to drop a kiss to her husband's forehead before moving onto the kitchen. She could hear the shower upstairs and knew that Yash had rolled out of bed at last, so it seemed as good a time as any to start breakfast. She'd gotten as far as getting the egg carton out of the refrigerator when she felt hands circle her waist and lips descend on her neck.

"Morning, 'Gome."

She hummed, leaning back into her husband's embrace. "Morning to you too. Did you have fun last night?"

"Thought I ought to be asking you that."

"I wanna know. How did it go?"

A new voice piped up and the pair turned to see Kags leaning against the doorway. "There was a…few bumps in the road, but we figured it out. And it was fan-fucking-tastic, don't let your husband try to downplay it Kagome. You are a very, very lucky woman."

Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha, who was turning redder by the second and she snorted. "See, I don't know if you're blushing because Kags paid you a compliment or if it's this "bump in the road" but now I _really_ wanna know what happened."

"Bump in what road?" Yash said, appearing behind Kags. He dropped a kiss to her cheek and led her into the kitchen. "We're on a fucking island if there's a road I wanna know where the fuck it is."

"It was a play on words, Yash." Kags rolled her eyes at his comment, moving to fix a pot of coffee. It was too early for his sass, even if she didn't know exactly what time it was. It was still too early for it.

"It wasn't anything," Inuyasha mumbled. His face felt so hot in that moment he could fry eggs on his cheeks, sure as hell.

"I wanna know!" Kagome prodded.

Yash looked up at the waitress to see her with her arms crossed, and while he knew it was probably nothing, he was feeling like a nosy bastard that morning. He stood behind Kagome with his arms crossed in a similar stance, grinning at the merman as he waited to hear this story.

"My own wife is against me."

"No, your wife wants to know why Kags is grinning so much," she responded.

The merman swallowed, shooting the journalist a dark look before turning back to face Kagome…and Yash. Fuck, this would be easier if it was just Kagome he was looking at, but the half demon wasn't going anywhere. "We…okay let me preface this by saying that Kags _asked_ if we could try it in the water after what _you_ told her – we…get in the water…and the condom…wouldn't stay on."

There was silence in the kitchen, save for the coffee pot percolating and Kags chopping onions for the omelets that were yet to be made. Then, Kagome snorted before dissolving into a fit of giggles. The merman groaned, telling his wife to "laugh it up" but Yash was stuck on trying to figure out why that was so funny. "Kagome said ya were the same size as me, so what…is your worm smaller?"

"Not by a long shot!" Kags blurted out, which only made the merman blush and Kagome laugh harder.

"Then what? I'm confused as hell as to why this is so damn funny."

Inuyasha looked to his wife, who was now doubled over and holding her sides, and he knew she wasn't going to be any help. Finally he sighed, looking back at the half demon. "You ever wonder how merfolk can have sex in the water without unbelievable pain?"

"Not recently, no."

The merman narrowed his eyes. It was too early for this, and he hadn't even had coffee yet. "Since you're going to be a smartass about this I'll be blunt. We produce a ridiculous amount of lube! And when it's underwater it increases, so no – a condom ain't gonna stay on no matter how well it fits!"

By now Kagome was howling in laughter and Kags was snickering some feet away as she chopped the last of the onions. Yash's expression as unreadable as she tried to fathom this information. He'd shift his stance, furrow his brows, and stare off at nothing, and frankly Inuyasha wasn't sure how he could make it any clearer. At last the half demon looked back at him and said, "Prove it."

"What?!"

"I'm calling bullshit that your worm can't keep a condom on cause of some self-lube –"

"Actually he _can_ keep it on," Kags pointed out, waving the knife in her hand for emphasis. "We just had to do it on the shore for it to stay on."

Yash shook his hand at his girlfriend before pointing a clawed finger at the merman's crotch. "I say that it couldn't stay on in the water cause your worm is smaller than you're letting on."

"And how am I supposed to prove it?"

"Whip it out. After breakfast."

"I'm not fucking you, asshole!"

Kagome was wheezing. "Stop! Stop! I can't breathe!" She took to kneeling on the floor and leaning against the counter as she tried to get ahold of herself. "You two are too much!"

"Never said I wanted ya to, fish boy!" Yash groaned. "Just…turn into a fish and whip it out. I want visual proof that it's as big as these two snickering women are acting like it is!"

"Make it twitch for him too," Kags added. "It's _wild_."

" _It twitches?!_ "

Inuyasha rounded on Kags, "Why would you tell him that?!"

The journalist shrugged, sending Kagome a wink where she sat on the floor. "Yash and I tell each other everything, just like Kagome and I do. And it _is_ fascinating that you can do that when you focus on it…"

* * *

In the days following, the two couples had developed a bond that was so peculiar for people who had nearly fought on the first day of their vacation. By all accounts what happened should have made them stray further away from the others, but it had the opposite effect. There was no more talk of switching partners again, that wasn't made in jest, but they knew now that all it would take was a simple question. Instead, stories were told, jokes were made at each other's expense, and future plans were discussed at length.

Kags and Yash wanted the merman and the waitress to come to Montana as special guests for their wedding. The journalist had insisted on it, even extending the invitation to their families if they so chose it. Kagome's reservations about the two of them looking so similar had made Kags laugh. "Trust me, no one is gonna notice. Our families are too worried about the plans and if one of us is going to back out to care if Inuyasha were sitting in a tub of saltwater even."

Inuyasha had insisted that if the half demon and his fiancé ever needed an escape, they were always welcome to visit the island and stay with them. "Big house," he shrugged. "And we're about a ten minute walk from the beach. You two can stay with us. Course, if you don't mind hearing me making my wife scream that is."

Yash had let out a bark of laughter at that. Not the next night afterwards, he had talked Kags into being a little louder in bed, and she had still resisted…until they heard a moan from downstairs. It had begun faint, and if he hadn't strained he might not have heard it at first. Then it got louder, and he distinctly heard Kagome ask the merman to bite her harder. He'd snorted into the side of his fiance's neck – which she didn't particularly care for and let him know when she pinched his nipple. Then she'd heard the other woman cry out, and from there it was a mix of her begging the merman to "go faster" or "harder" between mewling sounds and him talking so dirty that the half demon admitted he was impressed.

Needless to say it didn't take much for Yash to convince Kags into seeing if they could outdo the other couple in terms of sound.

The teasing that followed the morning after _that_ night had been worth it. It had given them yet something else to commiserate on with past tales of close calls and being interrupted repeatedly, and as they saw it, the time to be loud at last had come. What followed each subsequent night after that was an unspoken competition between the half demon and the merman. Who could last the longest, who could make their partner come the most, who could get the loudest screams…

Neither Kags nor Kagome were complaining.

The only complaint anyone had was that the vacation had drawn to a close far too quickly.

The morning they were meant to depart on the ferry, phone numbers, email and home addresses were exchanged over coffee with the promise of keeping in touch though the year. They'd even decided that if they could secure this rental home again in a years' time, they'd plan to take vacation time together. And if not this island, there were many others, even if they wouldn't hold the same memories. There was only one thing that they would not disclose with their friends and families when they returned home, for obvious reasons. It was too personal and too spontaneous to explain without receiving looks of disbelief and horror.

The ferryman hadn't looked the slightest bit surprised to see the two couples waiting at the pier as he docked. He merely tipped his baseball cap at them and asked how they enjoyed their stay as he helped them carry their belongings onboard.

"You knew," Kagome pointed out in passing. "You knew all along that there were two couples on this island, and you never said anything."

The human shrugged. "Honestly ma'am, I thought you lot knew each other and were arriving at different times. Was I wrong?"

The four glanced at each other, debating on if they should tell the truth or not. If they did, what would it matter? But then, did it even matter now? They'd become quick friends in the last two weeks, even before the partner swap. If it weren't for the reminder, they'd have likely forgotten how they'd mixed their partners up that first day and fought over who was invading whose space.

Kagome shook her head at last. "No, you were right. We just…haven't seen each other in a long time, and…appearances changed over the years. That's all." It was better to not say. They weren't the same people they had been when they first saw each other, and none of them had given a good impression that was worth remembering.

With everything accounted for on the ferry, the ferryman began to make preparations to depart for the mainland. The four leaned against the railing, watching the island drift further away. Yash slipped his arm around Kags' waist, pulling her flush against his side. "So what time do you two fly out?"

"This evening, I think?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha for confirmation. "Yeah, I think we need to be at the gate by 7:30."

"Y'all want to get dinner? One last hurrah before we go back to normal?"

The merman snorted. "Define normal."

"Alright, I want one last hurrah before I have to go back to Montana and hear from Ma about how Kags here is gonna bail," the half demon grinned.

Kags was quick to correct him on that one. "He's kidding, I swear! Izayoi and me worked that out long ago. If _someone_ would stop being a drama queen, he'd know that we're actually about where we used to be before I fucked everything up."

"We. We fucked everything up."

The journalist groaned, smacking her forehead. "Be thankful that you two are already married."

Kagome couldn't resist pointing out that Inuyasha's brother had approached her about their family's traditions well before Inuyasha had even worked up the courage to do so. He visibly pouted as she recounted this tale, butting in with that he _did_ tell her a few days later. She entwined her fingers with his, giving his hand a squeeze. "You know I'd have waited forever for you to tell me."

"I know. And I'd have waited forever for you to say yes when I asked you to marry me."

Kags leaned closer into Yash, nuzzling his shoulder with her cheek. What those two had, that's what they should have had for years. But things hadn't gone to plan, and things spiraled before they could be put back together again. Now she had what she'd dreamed of, and she'd be damned if she was going to let it go. "You know," she said after a long pause, "I wonder what everyone would think if we got matching wedding tattoos."

"I think that if your ma didn't come after ya then mine sure as hell would."

"It's our bodies. Hey Inu – who's the person who did your and Kagome's markings? Do they only do them for merfolk and their chosen?"

Inuyasha shrugged, seeing the alarm in the half demon's eyes and electing to ignore it. "I have no idea actually. I'll have to get into contact with his team and see."

"Can you? That would be great –"

"Now wait just a second –"

"Or if they don't," Kagome supplied, "the one who did ours might know of someone in Montana that does good work."

"Oh that would work too, cause if we have to leave for an island after taking a vacation to one for a tattoo, it might raise questions."

"Hello? Why aren't y'all listening?!"

Inuyasha grinned. The half demon was looking more panicked by the second. "Do you have any ideas in mind already? We could ask about pricing, if you had something you were thinking of." The visible jerk that Yash did had him adding, "What's the matter with you? You afraid of needles or something?"

"Fuck you, fish man," the half demon hissed.

"Not a chance, puppy," he countered immediately.

Kags and Kagome shared a look, and the expression that crossed both their faces was almost frightening in how similar it was. "You could though!" the journalist insisted.

"It'd have to be in his mer form," Kagome added.

"Oh yes, you'd have to experience the worm just once."

Kagome clapped her hands. "That's it! We could plan our next vacation over dinner! Think about it, we could mrmph-!"

Inuyasha sighed, tightening his hand over his wife's mouth. "We're standing about eight feet from someone who has no idea what we did on that island. I'd rather you not suggest that I peg Yash with the worm in front of him."

Yash nodded, ready to muffle Kags if need be, but he froze. "Wait. You ain't pegging shit."

"That's what I just said –"

"Who said you'd be on top?"

"…. _That's_ what you take away from this?" The merman could feel his wife shaking with laughter in his hold, but he didn't loosen his grip.

At this point he was afraid of what she'd say.


End file.
